Les quatre cavaliers
by yotma
Summary: La magie et la nature se meurent depuis que le terrible seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-penser-le-nom a déclenché la guerre totale contre les moldus. Mais et si suite à une idée folle d'Hermione, ce futur apocalyptique ne voyait jamais le jour et si ceux entraînés a tué, revenaient pour protéger ! "voyage temporel"
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Hermione Granger, l'héroïque sorcière qui avait lutté contre le terrible lord Voldemort regardait avec tristesse au loin le magnifique château de Poudlard. De l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle entendait les rires fou de son ex-meilleur ami, ainsi que les hurlements de douleur de ses esclaves. Il était devenu pire que Voldemort. Ces terribles hurlements lui rappelaient ceux de Ron et des Weasley quand Il avait découvert qu'ils l'avaient spolié de sa fortune et qu'ils avaient tout fait pour l'emprisonner à Azkaban avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu les croire et avec Neville, ils s'étaient battus pour le protéger et ils avaient réussi. Peut-être eut-il été mieux de l'enfermer dans la prison des sorciers.

A peine cette idée effleura l'esprit d'Hermione qu'elle la chassa. Elle était l'ami d'Ha… de lui. A cause de ce tabou spécifique, personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce que penser à son nom sans qu'il n'apparaisse pour tout détruire. Hermione soupira lourdement, puis transplana afin de rejoindre la dernière poche de résistance magique. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois remarquer ce regard vert qui l'observait empli de douleur, de trahison, d'amour et de folie. Harry James Potter avait peut-être sombré dans la folie, mais il s'accrochait toujours à l'amitié d'Hermione et de Neville. Neville qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, car tué par cette ordure de Dumbledore. Lui le survivant, l'élu avait détruit le ministère de la Magie, massacré tous les sorciers qui croisaient son chemin, exterminé ces raclures de Weasley, anéanti les professeurs de Poudlard et enfermé Dumbledore dans son cher bureau. Il éclata d'un rire démoniaque. Il avait déclenché la guerre totale entre le monde magique et les moldus afin que ces derniers exterminent cette racaille de sorciers. Les moldus pensaient avec raison qu'en détruisant tout ce qui était magique, il le détruirait, mais en même temps, ils se détruiraient aussi et là, il aura réussi là où Voldemort avait échoué. Détruire le monde.

Il éclata à nouveau d'un rire démoniaque empli de folie qui fit frissonner Dumbledore enfermé dans sa tour. Harry fit flamboyer sa magie afin que les satellites moldus le repèrent et lancent l'attaque, puis il disparut quelques secondes avant que les missiles des moldus ne pulvérisent le magnifique château de Poudlard détruisant ainsi le dernier monument magique qu'il restait dans le monde.

Loin de là, dans une cave au milieu de nulle part, Hermione apparut épuisée et abattue. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Le monde qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu était perdu et il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Quand les moldus avaient découvert dans le sang l'existence du monde magique, ils avaient décidé de le détruire totalement sans savoir qu'en faisant cela, ils signaient leur arrêt de mort car c'était la magie qui avait créé le monde. Pour se débarrasser des sorciers, ils avaient créé une équipe internationale composée des meilleurs éléments du monde moldu. Ils avaient massacré tous les sorciers qu'ils avaient pu trouver jusqu'au moment où un détecteur de magie avait été créé et là, ça avait été un génocide total. Tous les enfants nés avec la magie étaient impitoyablement tués, ceux qui se cachaient, étaient traqués et abattus sans sommation. Mais ils en eut certains qui résistèrent. Les aurors, les langues de plombs et les mangemorts libres s'unifièrent et se battirent avec une rage intense afin de survivre. En vain, car contre les armes des moldus, ils n'avaient aucune chance. La force moldue était équipée de fusils à lunette à très longue portée, de projectiles à haute vélocité qui pouvaient traverser le blindage d'un char et tous étaient parmi les meilleurs tireurs d'élite au monde. D'une centaine, l'équipe d'élite n'était plus composée que de quatre soldats, les meilleurs du groupe. Ils étaient rusés et impitoyables. La peur avait envahi les survivants au point qu'ils étaient surnommés les Quatre Cavaliers de l'apocalypse.

Cependant avec le détecteur de magie, les chercheurs se rendirent compte que le monde se mourait, toutes les plantes, les animaux qu'ils soient magiques ou non disparaissaient, le climat était totalement déréglé et les moldus eux-même commençaient à mourir sans raison. Ils se rendirent compte que la nature et la magie ne faisait qu'une et qu'ils étaient en train de détruire le monde. Ils prévinrent les politiques, mais personne ne voulut les écouter car ils avaient un peuple à exterminer.

Hermione soupira lourdement et s'assit à la table miteuse qui servait de bureau à la dernière poche de résistance, ils n'étaient plus trop nombreux, un lycan hâve de fatigue et de faim, un vampire épuisé et elle, Hermione Granger la dernière survivante de l'AD et la dernière amie du survivant.

Le vampire demanda :

-Alors ?

-Poudlard vient d'être rasée. Il ne doit plus rien rester maintenant.

-Nous ne pouvons plus continuer ainsi, soupira le vampire, dernier de sa race

-Au moins, les moldus sont sur la bonne voie. Dommage que cela entraînera notre perte à tous, chuchota le dernier lycan en vie

-Que peut-on faire ? Il est trop puissant et totalement fou, soupira Hermione

Avant que quiconque puisse répondre, la porte explosa et les cavaliers de l'apocalypse entrèrent afin de tuer les derniers représentants des races magiques Alors que les moldus pointaient leurs armes sur les êtres magiques, une idée totalement folle s'alluma dans l'esprit d'Hermione inondant son cœur et son âme d'un espoir immense et elle s'exclama :

-Mais bien sûr!

Tous se tournèrent vers elle que ce soit les êtres magiques que les moldus, surpris de voir de l'espoir dans les yeux de la jeune femme et non de la terreur.

-Mais bien sûr quoi ? demanda le vampire aussi interloqué que les moldus

-Et si on envoyait les quatre cavaliers dans le passé afin de L'empêcher de devenir fou. En restant sain d'esprit, le monde magique et le monde sans magie continuerait à se côtoyer bienheureusement dans la plus complète ignorance. Il n'y aurait aucune guerre, aucun massacre mais la paix, s'écria Hermione qui sentit ses yeux s'humidifier quand elle prononça le mot "paix".

Les moldus se regardèrent et dans leurs yeux se lisèrent le même espoir. Une vie sans guerre où ils pourraient vivre avec leur famille et non regretter leurs absences. Est-ce que les sorciers étaient capables de faire cela ? Pour en être sûr, le chef des moldus demanda :

-Vous pouvez vraiment faire cela ?

-Si on a assez de temps et de magie, alors oui, répondit Hermione. Avant de devenir fou, Il avait découvert qu'il était possible de retourner dans le passé. Mais il fallait un sacrifice, il faut donner à la magie ce qui fait de vous ce que vous êtes.

Les moldus réfléchirent puis l'un d'entre eux murmura :

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, celui qui part doit donner ce qui fait ce qu'il est. Donc un sorcier sa magie et un moldu sa molditude pour qu'il devienne un sorcier. C'est cela ?

-Oui. C'est pourquoi cela n'a jamais fonctionné, parce que les sorciers meurent à chaque fois faute de magie, répondit Hermione.

-Et pour les moldus ? demanda un autre moldu.

-Personne n'a jamais essayé avec un moldu, peut-être cela fonctionnera-t-il ? De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous allons bientôt tous mourir et la planète avec nous.

Les moldus se regardèrent, puis le chef des moldus ordonna :

-Faites-le, maintenant !

Devant cet ordre, l'espoir flamboyant dans le cœur de tous. Hermione fouilla dans son sac sans fond et ramena un livre qu'elle avait caché de la folie de son meilleur ami. Elle prit une grande respiration, puis commença à lire :

-Ô mère magie. Toi qui est créatrice de vie, écoute ma supplique.

Une voix tremblotante chuchota :

-Que veux-tu, Hermione fille de sans magie !

-Je souhaite que ces quatre sans magie partent dans le passé afin que ce qu'il se passe n'arrive jamais. Ce sont des soldats, ils sont surentraînés et peuvent tout changer.

-Ce sera alors le chaos dans le futur. Ce n'est pas possible, répondit la voix lasse.

Tous soupirèrent de désespoir, sauf Hermione qui savait quoi faire, car elle dit :

-Sauf si ce monde est détruit afin de te donner suffisamment de puissance pour le faire.

La magie eut l'air de réfléchir, puis elle s'exclama avec plus de joie :

-Oui, c'est possible. Mais tu connais le prix.

Ce ne fut pas Hermione qui répondit, mais le chef des moldus qui s'exclama au nom de sa troupe :

-Nous abandons volontairement ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu ce sacrifice ?

-Parce que nous voulons vivre sans avoir à nous battre sans raison. Nous voulons que nos familles vivent dans la paix et dans l'ignorance, que les deux mondes ne se heurtent jamais plus dans le sang.

-Vous êtes donc prêts à vous sacrifier ?

Les moldus se regardèrent et dirent ensemble :

-Oui.

Les quatre moldus sentirent une douce chaleur les envelopper, puis la sensation passa d'agréable feu de cheminée à celle d'un cochon cuit au barbecue. Malgré la douleur, aucun moldu ne montra sa souffrance tant ils étaient habitués à elle. Quand ce fut terminé, les moldus étaient devenus des sorciers. Hermione donna un livre qu'elle avait écrit sur la vie de Harry Potter le survivant dans toute son horreur. Même ces soldats surentraînés sentirent leurs cœurs se serrer devant la vie atroce qu'il avait eut. Ils surent que le petit ne devait jamais devenir ami avec les Weasley et qu'ils devaient attraper Peter afin d'empêcher Sirius d'aller à Azkaban pour rien. En fait, le mieux à faire, était de tuer Voldemort avant qu'il ne pénètre chez les Potter. Le chef des cavaliers remercia la jeune sorcière quand il vit un plan de Godric Hollow et surtout tous les points de repères nécessaires afin de trouver la maison et de pouvoir se placer pour abattre ce psychopathe.

Alors que les ex-moldus étaient en train de mettre en place le plan pour abattre Voldemort, Hermione continua à écouter la magie qui eut un sourire en se rendant compte que ceux qui l'avaient détruite pouvaient la protéger. Mais pour être sûr que ce qui se passait n'arriverait jamais, elle décida de changer les choses. Tous entendirent la Magie dire :

-Vous êtres magiques, vos âmes avec vos souvenirs rejoindront le passé, le 31 octobre 1981. Quant à vous nouveaux sorciers, vos corps rejoindront le passé, cependant. Quand votre mission sera achevée, vous redeviendrez des enfants de l'âge d'Harry afin de le protéger.

Les moldus se regardèrent, puis le chef demanda :

-Aucun problème, mais nos armes nous suivent, toutes nos armes.

-Bien, mais elles seront sous une autre forme, un pendentif représentant une balance dont la colonne est une grande épée avec sur les plateaux une faux et un arc.

Le chef des cavaliers eut un léger sourire et murmura :

-Les armes des cavaliers de l'apocalypse !

-En effet.

-Mais pourquoi nous appeler ainsi ?

Hermione se tourna vers les ex-moldus et leur répondit avec un léger sourire :

-Car quand vous apparaissez, c'est la mort. C'est un né-moldu qui vous a donné ce surnom.

-Oh ! bien. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une mission à préparer.

La magie se tourna vers les êtres magiques et leur répéta :

-Votre âme retournera dans votre corps au 31 octobre 1981 et vous garderez tous vos souvenirs.

-Bien, mère ! répondirent les êtres magiques ainsi qu'Hermione.

Les soldats étaient tellement habitués aux dangereuses missions dans le monde de la magie qu'ils mirent en place une attaque en moins de dix minutes. Maintenant prêts, ils attendirent le top de la Magie. Les quatre soldats sursautèrent quand ils sentirent une bouche invisible leur embrasser la joue et entendirent la magie murmurer :

-Sauvez-moi.

Il y eut une puissante lumière et les soldats se retrouvèrent sur une place qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement comme celle du village de Godric Hollow, d'après le plan qu'ils avaient vu précédemment et l'horreur de statue en plein milieu de la place. Ils foncèrent vers la maison des Potter et la trouvèrent, enfin, trouvèrent l'emplacement où elle devrait se trouver. Là, ils se séparèrent et s'installèrent à l'endroit où ils pourraient abattre facilement ce pouilleux de Voldemort. Tous armèrent leur fusil à lunette avec viseur laser et attendirent que leur cible s'amène. Tous étaient reliés par une oreillette quand l'un d'entre eux chuchota :

- _Le sac à main sur patte vient d'apparaître, il est devant la grille._

 _-Reçu 5 sur 5, je l'ai en visuel._

 _-La baraque vient d'apparaître. Ça fait bizarre de voir ça._

 _-On se calme et on reste concentrer. Dès qu'il ouvre la porte, on le truffe de plomb._

De là où ils étaient, ils virent Voldemort brandir sa baguette et vaporiser la porte. Ils entendirent aussi un cri masculin venant de l'intérieur. Pour eux, c'était le moment d'agir.

A l'intérieur justement, James regardait sa femme s'occuper de son petit Harry quand un mauvais pressentiment le saisit. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit la glaça. Voldemort les avait retrouvés. Le seigneur des Ténèbres fit exploser la porte et James ne put que hurler :

-C'est lui Lily ! Cours, je vais le retenir !

Alors que James se préparait à combattre le seigneur des Ténèbres, il vit une lumière rouge s'allumer sur la joue gauche de Voldemort, ainsi qu'une autre sur la main portant la baguette, les deux dernières, il ne les vit pas, car l'une pointait le dos au niveau du cœur et la dernière se trouvait à l'arrière du crâne de Voldemort. Avant que Lily ne puisse s'enfuir, ils entendirent quatre détonations extrêmement puissantes. Sous les yeux de James, la main de Voldemort explosa, un trou apparut au niveau de son cœur, puis une partie de son visage disparut dans une explosion de sang et enfin, le maraudeur se retrouva recouvert de la cervelle de Voldemort quand la tête de ce dernier explosa. La mort fut d'une telle violence, que la Magie du seigneur des ténèbres réagit et s'échappa tentant de s'ancrer dans un corps, n'importe lequel, mais en vain. Le résultat de cela, fut que tous les acteurs de cette scène se retrouvèrent avec certains dons de Voldemort, y comprit le fourchelang.

Un peu plus loin, l'explosion de magie percuta les cavaliers qui sentirent leur corps se disloquer comme si une grenade avait explosé près d'eux. Après une douleur aussi brève qu'intense, les quatre soldats se réveillèrent avec un air un peu changé. L'environnement autour d'eux était beaucoup plus grand et leurs armes avaient disparu. Baissant la tête, ils découvrirent le pendentif des cavaliers de l'apocalypse autour de leur cou ainsi qu'un tatouage avec leur nom de baptême et surtout un corps de bébé. Tous les quatre poussèrent un hurlement d'horreur qui retentit dans la nuit et alerta les survivants de l'attaque manquée du terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dans la maison des Potter, James recouvert du sang et de la cervelle de l'ennemi des peuple libre du monde magique, se précipita sur sa femme et son enfant et les serra fort contre lui, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lily voyait l'action se passer encore et toujours devant ses yeux quand un quadruple hurlement de bébés retentir dans la nuit. Les deux adultes se regardèrent avec stupéfaction, puis allèrent quitter la maison pour rejoindre l'extérieur quand ils entendirent un moteur de moto et qu'ils virent arriver Sirius. L'animagus chien descendit de sa bécane et fut près à s'effondrer de soulagement en voyant son frère de cœur et sa très belle sœur en vie bien que recouvert de sang et de matière grise. Avant que Sirius ne puisse parler, James lui dit :

-Viens, je crois que Voldemort a attaqué d'autres maisons. On a entendu des cris de bébés.

Les deux hommes entendirent de nouveau des pleurs, mais ils venaient de différents endroits. Ils décidèrent alors de se séparer. James se dirigea vers la droite, tandis que Sirius allait vers la gauche. En cherchant, ils découvrirent quatre bébés poisseux de sang, habillés de loques et entourés de morceaux de corps. Les deux amis étaient vraiment écœurés, ce monstre de Voldemort avait dû faire exploser les parents des quatre bambins. En tant qu'aurors ils devaient prévenir le ministère de la mort de la famille et amener les enfants aux services sociaux, mais pourtant quelque chose au plus profond d'eux les empêcha de le faire et même leur donna une idée. Et s'ils adoptaient les enfants en les faisant passer pour les leurs. Après tout, depuis qu'ils se cachaient personne ne savait s'ils avaient eu d'autres enfants ou non. C'est vrai, avant de se protéger sous le fidélitas, ils s'étaient cachés pendant plus d'un an et personne n'avait vu Harry, ni Lily. Elle aurait pu avoir une autre grossesse… non ! ils avaient l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'Harry. Quelle histoire allaient-ils pouvoir inventer ?

Les deux hommes retournèrent dans la maison et montrèrent à Lily les quatre enfants couverts de sang en lui expliquant ce qu'ils avaient vu. Lily fut horrifiée et décida de les adopter. Rien qu'en les regardant tous les quatre, elle avait fondu pour leur bonne bouille. Ils étaient tellement adorables et innocents. James décida qu'il était plus sûr pour tout le monde de revenir dans le manoir familial des Potter. Pourquoi avait-il écouté Dumbledore ? Il avait risqué la vie de sa famille pour rien. Mais ce temps était terminé, il ne suivrait plus aveuglément le vieux directeur. Il posa les deux enfants qu'il portait sur le canapé, puis avec l'aide de Sirius qui avait fait la même chose, il rangea toute la maison dans sa malle devant les yeux éberlués des quatre enfants qui n'avaient jamais vu la véritable magie à l'œuvre. Quand la maison fut totalement vide, James prit une poudre verte et la jeta dans la cheminée en murmurant :

-Manoir Potter !

Un feu vert apparut et alors que James allait parler, la porte se rouvrit sur Severus Rogue. Les maraudeurs allaient pointer leur baguette sur le nouveau venu quand Lily colla Harry dans les bras de son père et se jeta dans les bras de Severus en s'écriant :

-Grand-frère !

Severus serra la jeune femme contre lui et se rendit compte que l'amour qu'il avait toujours porté à Lily était l'amour qu'un frère trop protecteur ressentait à sa petite sœur fragile. Il murmura :

-Pardon, petite sœur, pour ce que je t'ai dit en cinquième année, mais Lucius avait menacé de te tuer si je ne brisais pas notre amitié.

-Je te pardonne grand-frère. Je voudrais te présenter mon époux, James Potter et son meilleur ami Sirius Black. Lily croisait mentalement les doigts pour que Severus accepte de laisser le passé derrière lui et fasse la paix avec James et Sirius pour elle.

Severus lança un regard noir vers les maraudeurs puis Severus tendit la main vers James avec réluctance afin de faire la paix. James regarda cette main avec mépris, mais le sort cuisant qu'il se prit dans les fesses le poussa à accepter cette main et à la serrer. Severus attira James vers lui d'un coup sec et siffla à son oreille:

-Fait souffrir ma sœur et je t'atomise !

Ce à quoi James répondit par :

-Trahis ma femme et je te pulvérise !

Sirius et Lily regardaient les deux hommes qui acceptaient d'enterrer la hache de guerre autrement que dans le dos de l'autre, par amour pour Lily. Les deux hommes se séparèrent, puis Severus dit à Lily :

-Lily, tu dois fuir, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais Dumbledore est étrange, comme s'il était possédé. Il ne doit pas mettre la main sur ton enfant.

-Nous allions partir justement.

Le regard de Severus fut attiré par un mouvement et il vit les quatre enfants encore sanguinolents. Se tournant vers sa meilleure amie, il lui demanda :

-Qui sont ces enfants ?

-Nous ne savons pas, James et Sirius les ont retrouvés dans les corps de leurs parents.

Severus comprit immédiatement, et siffla :

-C'était vraiment une ordure.

-Nous allons partir.

Soudain, Lily se tourna vers Severus et lui demanda :

-Viens avec nous.

-Lily, je suis un espion. Si je m'enfuis, je serai un traitre pour les blancs et pour les noirs.

-Tu as risqué plus d'une fois ta vie pour sauver la notre. Alors que je te le demande pas, je t'ordonne de venir avec nous ! Point barre !

Severus se tourna vers les maraudeurs et ces derniers lui dirent :

-Nous nous sommes pris suffisamment de baffes pour savoir quand accepter ses ordres.

-D'accord, mais n'allez surtout pas dans le manoir des Potter, il est surveillé par le vieux fou.

-Tu as un endroit sûr où nous pourrions nous cacher ? demanda Lily.

Severus réfléchit quelques secondes, puis alla chercher un coussin, le toucha de sa baguette en murmurant :

-Portus.

-Prenez les enfants, le portoloin va bientôt partir.

Alors que James et Sirius se méfiaient de lui, Lily prit Harry dans ses bras ainsi que l'un des enfants. Voyant que cela ne servait à rien de refuser, James et Sirius prirent les trois autres enfants, puis posèrent le doigt sur le coussin et quelques secondes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant un vieux manoir.

James demanda

-Où sommes nous ?

-Nous nous trouvons dans le manoir de la famille de ma mère. J'en ai hérité après la mort de mes grands-parents.

-Ta mère ?

-Eileen Prince. Nous sommes dans le manoir Nauth-o-angol. Personne ne connait cet endroit, ni les mangemorts, ni Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius.

-Je suis un serpentard, nous faisons tout pour survivre et avoir toutes les cartes en main pour être les vainqueurs.

Lily embrassa la joue de Severus, puis suivit le serpentard qui leur montra la magnifique et poussiéreuse demeure. Les quatre adultes visitèrent la demeure et découvrirent une immense chambre pour enfant. Lily lança une série de sort de nettoyage afin de rendre la pièce habitable. James métamorphosa cinq chaises en berceau, puis les cinq enfants furent installés et s'endormirent en quelques secondes, terrassés par la journée d'enfer qu'ils avaient eu auparavant

Les adultes quant à eux se mirent en tête de tout rénover afin de libérer leur esprit de ce qu'il venait de se passer et de pouvoir mieux réfléchir à ce qu'ils devraient faire maintenant. Ils nettoyèrent le couloir où se trouvait la chambre des enfants, ils choisirent aussi les chambres qu'ils nettoyèrent aussi, Severus héritant de la chambre des maîtres étant le propriétaire du domaine. James et Lily trouvèrent une magnifique suite avec une petite tourelle qui servait de salle de bain, quant à Sirius, il trouva une chambre près de celle de James et Lily avec un magnifique lit à baldaquin. Quand la fatigue fut trop importante, tous les trois s'endormirent sans se douter qu'à Godric Hollow, Dumbledore arriva devant la maison en ruine et comprit rapidement que les Potter s'étaient enfuis, vivants. Il poussa un hurlement de rage, lança des dizaines de sorts contre la maison, la magie qu'il déployait montra une étrange marque noire qu'il avait sur la nuque. A force d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, il se calma peu à peu. Plus il se calmait, plus la marque qu'il avait sur nuque pâlissait jusqu'à disparaître totalement le libérant d'un sort que Grindenwald lui avait lancé quand ils s'étaient violemment combattus en 1945.

Albus s'effondra devant la maison des Potter en larme. Il était libre, totalement lui. Lui qui pendant plus de trente six ans, il avait subit la folie de son ex-amant sans pouvoir rien faire, il était libre. Libre de se coucher et de faire la grasse matinée, libre de cesser de manger du citron, lui qui déteste ça, libre de danser, de rire, de regarder le monde changer sans y mettre son grain de sel, libre de n'être qu'un simple directeur d'école. Mais maintenant qu'il était libre, il allait vraiment pouvoir protéger le monde sans être autant manipulateur. Oui, il était naïf et préférait jouer avec son phénix plutôt que se mêler de la politique. Quand ses larmes se tarirent, il se rendit compte que les Potter étaient vivants, il ne les avait pas perdus et c'est en chantonnant qu'il allait transplaner quand il se rendit compte d'une autre chose, il y avait un éclat métallique dans le mur face à la porte. S'approchant de l'objet, il se rendit compte que c'était une balle de fusil. Ce n'était pas des sorciers qui avaient tué Voldemort, mais des moldus. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible, car les balles de fusil n'allaient pas assez vite pour traverser le bouclier qui entourait naturellement les puissants sorciers tels que Voldemort. Peut-être que les moldus avaient créés des armes capable de percer ce bouclier. Le seul moyen de savoir était de faire des recherches et comme il ne connaissait absolument rien du monde moldu, il décida de laisser les choses comme cela et de rentrer à Poudlard. Il y avait beaucoup de chose à faire y compris la fête pour être débarrassé de la malfaisance de Voldemort.

C'est avec un petit pas de danse qu'il rejoignit le ministère de la Magie afin de prévenir de la disparition de Voldemort dont le cadavre se trouvait devant la maison des Potter heureusement vidée des habitants qui avaient dû fuir avant l'attaque. Quand la nouvelle fut dévoilée, ce fut la fête dans le monde sorcier et à Poudlard, les tableaux des anciens directeurs virent Dumbledore danser avec un Fumseck pleurant de bonheur. Le phénix était fou de joie en ne ressentant plus le sceau qui avait emprisonné tant de temps son ami. Albus demanda à Fumseck :

-Ça te dit de voler un peu ?

Le phénix s'ébroua de joie et quand le vieux sorcier se transforma en phénix, le vieux château vit deux phénix s'envoler et s'amuser dans les cieux en criant de bonheur.

Loin de là, dans une île battue par les vents et les éléments constamment déchaînés, un vieil homme poussa un cri de rage. Il avait perdu le contrôle d'Albus, il ne pourra plus jamais mettre la main sur le monde magique. Fou de rage, il se jeta sur les barreaux de sa prison et hurla :

-Soit maudit, Albus ! SOIS MAUDIT !

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain, dans le manoir des Prince, le réveil fut un peu difficile pour les adultes épuisés qui entendirent des cris et des hurlements dans la chambre des enfants. Lily courut dans la pièce et découvrit que les quatre petits essayaient vainement de se lever pour marcher. La jeune femme rougit de honte quand elle se rendit compte que les quatre petits étaient toujours recouvert du sang de leurs parents. Elle s'approcha d'eux et décida de laver les quatre petits. Elle fouilla d'abord dans la chambre et découvrit des couches propres, des vêtements et tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour changer des enfants.

Elle prit cinq couches puis cinq changes et les installa près de la baignoire dans laquelle se trouvait assez d'eau tiède pour que les enfants barbotent sans risquer de se noyer. Maintenant prête, elle retourna dans la chambre et se rendit compte d'une chose, elle ne savait même pas de quel sexe ils étaient. Elle prit le premier enfant contre elle et l'emmena tout gigotant et outré vers la salle de bain. Là, d'un sort, elle déshabilla l'enfant et le déposa dans de l'eau tiède afin de lui donner un bon bain. L'enfant se calma assez rapidement alors que Lily le lavait avec tendresse et douceur.

C'est à ce moment que Lily découvrit que c'était une petite fille qu'elle baignait, une petite fille avec un tatouage au nom de Siranna. La petite fille avait de magnifique yeux gris-vert avec de doux cheveux châtain clair et une bouille d'ange. Lily allait sécher la petite fille quand elle remarqua le pendentif rouge sang. Elle tenta de le nettoyer, mais en vain. Elle regarda avec attention le pendentif et le trouva étrange, une balance, une épée, une faux et un arc. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et de vaguement familier dans les armes de ce pendentif, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Haussant les épaules, elle sécha Siranna en la faisant rire aux éclats en soufflant sur son petit ventre.

Maintenant que la fillette était prête, Lily la changea et l'habilla sans voir que la gamine était écarlate de honte. La jeune femme plaça Siranna dans un parc avec des jeux adaptés pour un enfant de quinze mois environs. Siranna lança un regard noir vers les trois autres bambins qui avaient l'air de se moquer d'elle. Mais bientôt Lily revint et attrapa le petit qui riait le plus fort pour le plus grand plaisir de Siranna qui lança un immense sourire vers son camarade qui s'égosillait et se tortillait dans tous les sens pour ne pas prendre de bain. Malheureusement, il n'avait que quinze mois et contrôlait très mal son corps juvénile.

Lily rigola doucement en portant le petit enfant ulcéré. Elle le trouvait adorable, il était brun avec des yeux d'un bleu tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. C'était un enfant qui allait devenir magnifique plus tard. C'est quand il fut nu qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était un garçon avec le même pendentif que Siranna, mais noir au lieu de rouge. Elle le reprit dans ses bras, puis elle le posa dans la baignoire et le lava avec la même tendresse et douceur qu'avec Siranna. L'enfant se calma lui aussi peu à peu et se sentit pour la première fois depuis des années, en paix. Il sentit les larmes s'agglutiner dans ses yeux, puis se mit à pleurer tout ce qu'il avait perdu à cause de la guerre entre les sorciers et les non-magiques. Lily le sortit de l'eau et le berça. Mais loin de se calmer, il pleurait de plus belle. Elle fit apparaître un rocking-chair et se balança doucement en parlant à l'enfant qui s'accrochait à elle en pleurant lourdement. Lily avait les larmes aux yeux en ressentant la douleur de William d'après son tatouage. Elle le berça longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'épuisé, il s'endorme dans les bras de la jeune sorcière. Cependant, avant de s'endormir, il entendit Lily murmurer :

-Plus jamais tu n'auras à subir cela. Je te jure que je te protègerai comme une mère protège ses enfants.

Lily ne sut jamais que William jurait en lui-même de protéger les Potter jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait et qu'il détruirait sans aucun scrupule tous ceux qui voudraient leur faire du mal.

Maintenant que le petit garçon dormait, Lily reprit le bain de l'enfant puis quand il fut propre, elle l'habilla, puis le plaça près de Siranna qui regardait l'enfant avec tristesse et mélancolie. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le troisième qui tendait les bras vers elle avec beaucoup d'impatience. Lily pouffa de rire alors que le petit garçon tirait sur son chemisier comme pour voir ce qu'il y avait en dessous. De là où elle se trouvait, Siranna secoua la tête, lui, c'était vraiment le pire. Un véritable coureur de jupon. Lily le déshabilla, puis posa le petit garçon dans l'eau tiède et le lava doucement et tendrement. Elle eut un doux sourire quand elle entendit le soupir de bien-être de l'enfant. Il était aussi roux qu'elle et avec de magnifiques yeux verts comme les siens et un pendentif d'un blanc neige. Il aurait pu être le frère d'Harry. Elle était tellement douce que le petit garçon, Damien d'après son tatouage s'endormit en un instant et après avoir été séché et habillé, se retrouva près de Siranna et William qui dormait toujours.

Maintenant elle se tourna vers le dernier. Il la regardait avec méfiance et avait l'air d'être prêt à la mordre si elle s'approchait trop près de lui. Il était blond, mais avec des yeux plus noirs qu'un four. Ce regard aurait pu être dérangeant s'il n'avait pas eu une bouille d'ange et deux dents de sortie. Lily le regarda avec un sourire, puis elle eut l'idée du siècle. Elle partit à la cuisine et revint avec un petit pot en terre cuite. Elle trempa son doigt dedans et s'approcha du dernier qui la mordit et se retrouva avec un merveilleux goût en bouche qui lui rappela qu'il avait faim. Tout en étant transporté par Lily, il lui suçota le doigt et quand il n'y eut plus rien, il en quémanda encore ce que lui donna Lily avec un doux sourire. Lui le terrible guerrier ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire et de la laisser lui donner son bain. Elle découvrit qu'il s'appelait Daniel, qu'il avait un pendentif d'une étrange couleur pâle et qu'il était très chatouilleux. Après l'avoir fait rire aux éclat, elle le sécha, puis l'habilla et de le mit à côté des autres.

Maintenant qu'elle avait terminé de donner son bain aux quatre gamins, elle prit Harry qui était aussi éveillé, le déshabilla et lui donna le bain avec la même douceur que les autres. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait voir, c'était les quatre nouveaux, enfin les deux nouveaux, puisque William et Damien dormaient bienheureusement, se parler avec des signes et semblaient parfaitement se comprendre :

-"Je ne pensais pas que les sorciers étaient aussi sympa," signa Daniel.

-"Oui, je pensais qu'ils étaient tous comme ce cinglé de Potter", répondit Siranna.

-"J'aime beaucoup la mère Potter, elle est belle et elle est gentille. Ce sera une très bonne mère pour nous et pour Potter. Il ne basculera jamais du côté du mal", songea Daniel ne laissant glisser son regard sur Lily.

-"Oui, c'est vrai. Mais il va falloir protéger Harry des manigances de ces salauds de Weasley. D'après le compte rendu de la petite Granger, les seuls vraiment sympas sont les jumeaux. Dommage qu'ils aient été tués par Voldemort, on se serait bien marrer avec eux dans le coin", dit Siranna avec sérieux.

-"Mais on fait comment chef. On les abats ? " demanda Daniel.

-"Non, on fait en sorte que tout le monde les voit telle qu'ils sont réellement. Et puis les parents Potter étant vivants, il n'y a aucun risque qu'Harry se fasse flouer par les belettes", répondit Siranna.

-"Oui, vous avez raison."

-"Attention, elle revient"

Les deux enfants cessèrent de bouger et regardèrent Lily s'approcher avec Harry dans les bras. Lily posa son fils parmi les enfants et murmura :

-Harry, je te présente tes nouveaux frères et sœur. Siranna, William, Damien et Daniel. J'espère que tu les accepte ?

Harry regarda les enfants puis se leva avec difficulté, les serra contre lui avec la plus grande vigueur. Enfin, il n'était plus seul, il allait pouvoir jouer avec d'autres enfants. Lily adorait son fils il était calme et pourtant, quand ça le prenait, il pouvait devenir une véritable petite terreur. Elle s'agenouilla devant les enfants et leur caressa tendrement la tête en sentant les larmes couler le long de ses joues en pensant que les enfants avaient été témoins de la mort brutale de leurs parents. Elle allait leur parler quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'apparut James Potter les cheveux plus ébouriffés que d'habitude et la trace de l'oreiller sur la joue. Il embrassa sa femme puis s'approcha des enfants et chuchota :

-Ils sont vraiment trop mignons. Comment va-t-on les appeler ?

-Siranna, William, Damien et Daniel.

-Tu as cherché des noms ?

-Non, leurs noms sont tatoués sur le poignet.

-Tatouer ? Leurs poignets ? Mais leurs parents étaient tarés ou quoi ? On ne tatoue pas un enfant de cet âge voyons. C'est de la torture.

Les enfants regardèrent avec amusement le père de famille s'énerver tout seul. James braillait que leurs parents étaient des monstres pour avoir tatoué le nom de leurs enfants sur leur poignet comme un erzats de bracelet. C'est pendant une immense tirade sur le fait qu'il était totalement inhumain de torturer ainsi des bambins qui ne pouvaient même pas se défendre, que Sirius et Severus arrivèrent et écoutèrent le père de famille outré. Se moquant totalement de ce que James pouvait dire, les deux hommes s'approchèrent des quatre enfants et Severus eut un coup au cœur en regardant Daniel, il avait les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Il approcha sa main et se retrouva avec une morsure et des feulements outrés du petit garçon. Sirius explosa de rire et lança :

-Il a ton caractère, on dirait ton fils.

Severus lança un regard noir vers Sirius qui s'étouffait de rire alors que dans le parc ça commençait à devenir la troisième guerre mondiale, car les quatre enfants, soit Damien qui venait de se réveiller, Daniel, Siranna et Harry se battaient à grands coups de peluches pour le plus grand amusement d'Harry qui riait comme un petit fou. Malgré le tapage qu'ils pouvaient faire, William ne se réveilla pas une fois. Les adultes décidèrent que la meilleure chose à faire était que les Potter adoptent les quatre jeunes, puis ensuite, ils iraient chercher le rat pour lui faire regretter sa trahison.

Ils allèrent dans la magnifique bibliothèque des Prince et trouvèrent un livre sur les adoptions de sang et voulurent la faire. Tous sursautèrent quand une voix inconnue pour les Potter et pour Sirius s'éleva dans le silence feutré de la pièce :

-Vous n'avez pas à le faire.

Severus sentit les larmes glisser le long de ses joues alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix de sa mère adorée. Il fit demi-tour et regarda avec bonheur et mélancolie Eilenn Rogue lui faire un doux sourire :

-Mon chéri tu as tant grandi.

-Mère. Pourquoi les Potter ne peuvent-ils pas adopter les quatre enfants ?

-Parce que la magie a décidé qu'ils seraient leurs parents. Pour le ministère de la magie, ils se nomment Siranna, Daniel, William et Damien Potter et ils ont hérité des capacités des Potter dès que ces derniers ont décidé de les adopter.

-Bien. Alors nous allons pouvoir faire la chasse au rat, siffla James furieux.

-N'ayez crainte, les enfants sont à l'abris ici. Personne ne pourra les attaquer, les rassura Eilenn.

-Mère, tu seras là à mon retour ?

-Oui, mon fils. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois vieux et que ta vie arrive à son terme.

-Je t'aime… Maman.

Eilenn regarda son fils avec amour, puis se rapprocha des enfants qui regardaient le fantôme avec horreur.

Lily décida de rester avec les enfants afin de garder un œil sur eux au cas où ils voudraient faire des bêtises. James embrassa tendrement sa femme, Sirius l'embrassa sur une joue et Severus sur l'autre puis tous les trois transplanèrent afin de retrouver Peter et de lui faire regretter de trahir ses amis.

La traque dura toute la journée et toute la nuit. Le rat était complètement terrorisé, car il savait que Sirius ne lui ferait aucun cadeau. Peut-être faire croire qu'il était responsable, puis disparaître dans la nuit en faisant accuser Sirius de la mort des Potter étaient une excellente idée. Il venait d'avoir cette idée géniale quand il se retrouva coincé dans une petite ruelle du Londres Moldu d'un côté un mur et une petite bouche d'égout et de l'autre Sirius fou de rage. Peter se mit à hurler :

-Comment as-tu pu trahir nos amis, tu les as vendus à Tu-sais-qui…

Il s'arrêta d'un coup de crier quand il entendit une voix connu demander d'un ton calme :

-Hé bien, Peter. Tu n'es pas capable de prononcer le nom de ton maître ?

-J.. James ? Mais je croyais …?

-Oh ! Tu croyais que Lily, Harry et moi avions été tués par Voldemort ?

-Je… Je…

Peter regardait avec horreur James bien en vie qui le pointait de sa baguette et ne vit pas Severus derrière lui qui le saucissonna d'un sort informulé. Maintenant qu'il était sûr que le rat ne pourrait s'enfuir, Severus rangea sa baguette et lança :

-Peter le pleutre, tu as toujours été le plus faible de la bande. Le plus minable des quatre et maintenant tout le monde saura que tu es un traître.

-Et toi aussi Severus. Tu es un traître, cracha Peter haineux.

Severus ne répondit pas, mais regarda Sirius et James transplaner afin d'envoyer le traître devant les tribunaux. Il eut un léger sourire, puis retourna dans son domaine afin de retrouver les enfants qui dormaient profondément dans la même chambre, mais chacun dans son lit. Lui qui avait toujours été solitaire sentit son cœur se serrer devant les visages angéliques des enfants endormis. Lily rejoignit Severus et murmura :

-Alors ?

-Il est entre les mains des aurors. Lily, je vais aller en prison.

-Nous ferons tout pour que cela ne t'arrive jamais. Nous nous battrons pour que tu restes libre.

Severus eut un doux sourire et serra Lily contre lui en chuchotant :

-Merci, petite sœur.

-Petite, petite ! Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai… 21 jours de moins que toi ! grogna Lily qui se rendit compte qu'elle était plus jeune que lui et plus petite.

Severus eut un léger sourire devant la mimique de sa meilleure amie. La nuit venait de tomber quand James et Sirius revinrent avec une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Severus, Peter a craché le morceau. Tu es recherché pour t'être associé aux mangemorts.

Severus ferma les yeux. Ce qu'il pensait arriver, venait d'arriver. Il allait passer sa vie à Azkaban sauf s'il recevait le baiser du détraqueur. Les deux amis furent tristes en voyant leur meilleur ennemi droit, une larme unique quittant la barrière de ses yeux et glissant sur sa joue. Comment allait-il s'en sortir cette fois-ci? Même avec toute la ruse de serpentard, il ne pourrait sortir de ce merdier. Il ne vit pas Siranna et les trois autres le regarder et se regarder prêts à faire un truc complètement impossible pour aider l'homme qui avait tant sacrifié pour détruire Voldemort. Les quatre gamins eurent le même sourire puis se concentrant, ils supplièrent la Magie de détruire la marque qui allait détruire la vie de Severus. Malheureusement, la Magie ne pouvait rien faire. Seul la mort de Voldemort pouvait la détruire ou des sorciers extrêmement puissants et contrôlant parfaitement leur magie en un mot, des sorciers adultes. Les quatre cavaliers bougonnèrent devant ce qu'avait dit la magie.

Les quatre enfants se regardèrent, puis Siranna fit sursauter tout le monde en poussant un hurlement d'enfant en colère. Severus qui était le plus prêt la prit dans ses bras et fut surpris quand la gamine se calma d'un coup, puis retroussa la manche de la robe du sorcier pour regarder avec intensité la marque avilissante. Elle scruta et toucha le tatouage avec un sérieux déconcertant. Severus était tellement stupéfait qu'il ne bougeait plus alors que la gamine posait fermement sa main sur le crâne grimaçant de la marque et se concentrait sur la magie de cette dernière. En vain. Elle n'était une sorcière que depuis trois jours et elle était bien incapable de retirer cette maudite marque. Furieuse, elle mordit la marque et tira comme si elle avait voulu la retirer avec les dents, mais sans résultat à part le cri de douleur de Severus qui replaça la gamine mordeuse dans son lit et se lança un sort pour soigner la morsure. Elle n'avait que cinq dents, mais elle savait bien les utiliser.

Alors que les adultes discutaient de ce qu'il s'était passé et de comment sauver Severus, les quatre petits discutèrent en langue des signes :

-"Alors ?"

-"Impossible, je croyais qu'il fallait que de l'imagination et de la volonté pour retirer n'importe quel sort, mais c'est pas ça du tout. Nous allons devoir attendre d'être suffisamment grands pour être capable de lire et d'écrire et ainsi faire toutes les études possibles pour le libérer de cette saloperie de marque."

-"C'était peut-être une ordure d'après les notes de la jeune Granger, mais c'était un homme d'honneur."

-"Oui, vous avez tous raison. Mais comment allons-nous pouvoir le sortir de là ? Il va aller en prison."

-"Peut-être que Dumbledore va l'aider afin d'avoir son espion près de lui."

-"Peut-être"

Tous se turent quand quelqu'un se mit à cogner contre la porte. Severus devint blême puis chuchota :

-Ce sont eux !

-Sev, non !

-Lily, je te confie le manoir des Prince jusqu'à ce que je sorte de prison, enfin si un jour j'en ressors.

Lily voulut le retenir, mais Severus s'approcha de la porte, l'ouvrit et découvrit des aurors qui pointaient leurs baguettes sur lui. Le serpentard donna sa baguette au chef de l'escouade et dit :

-Je vous suis !

L'auror surpris de ne voir aucune réaction violente de la part du mangemort, lui prit le bras sans aucune violence, lui mit les menottes et tout le groupe transplana au ministère de la Magie. Les trois amis se regardèrent, puis James et Sirius filèrent au ministère de la Magie afin d'expliquer que Severus Rogue était un espion contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il leur avait permis de capturer le traitre Peter Pettigrow. Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer de décrire tout ce que Severus Rogue avait fait, ils virent le ciment de leur groupe, Remus qui venait pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa famille de cœur, les Potter. Quand le loup-garou les vit, il s'arrêta net et se retrouva étouffé par ses deux amis qui s'étaient jetés sur lui pour le serrer dans leurs bras. Moony se fondit dans les étreintes et sentit les larmes de soulagement couler le long de ses joues. Il ne serait pas seul, ses amis étaient là, avec lui. James et Sirius lui expliquèrent ce qu'il s'était passé et Remus voulut rencontrer les quatre petits nouveaux Potter. Il avait hâte de retrouver sa meute.

Quelques temps plus tard, Severus qui se trouvait dans une cellule du ministère fut surpris quand il vit des aurors venir le chercher avec du respect dans leurs yeux. Le serpentard fut emmené dans le bureau du ministre de la Magie.

Milicent Bagnold voyant le jeune homme, se leva, s'approcha de lui et lui serra la main en lui disant :

-Monsieur Rogue, c'est un honneur pour moi de voir un homme capable de détruire ce monstre de Vous Savez Qui de l'intérieur. Les aurors Potter et Black nous ont expliqué tout ce que vous avez fait pour faire tomber son organisation. Le ministère de la Magie souhaiterait vous remercier en vous octroyant l'ordre de Merlin pour acte de bravoure.

Severus ne pouvait croire ce qu'il entendait, les larmes faisaient briller ses yeux et son cœur était empli de fierté en sachant que tout ce qu'il avait fait, était reconnu par le Ministère. Toute la haine qu'il ressentait envers les Maraudeurs avaient disparu, car grâce à eux, il était libre et face à la Ministre de la Magie qui le remerciait personnellement pour ses actes. Mais…

La Ministre fronça des sourcils quand elle vit que l'homme baissait la tête et relevant sa manche, il dévoila la marque des ténèbres qui souillait son bras blanc.

La Ministre comprit immédiatement que l'espion serait à jamais esclave tant qu'il aurait la marque des ténèbres accrochée à sa peau. La ministre regarda la marque, puis demanda à un langue de plomb de venir afin qu'il étudie la marque et qu'il puisse la retirer. Severus attendit une bonne demi-heure avant que le langue de plomb n'arrive et entraîne l'ancien mangemort dans les profondeurs du ministère de la magie. Il y resta plus d'un an jusqu'à ce que les langues de plomb découvrent la technique de Voldemort pour l'incruster dans la peau et arrive à retirer la marque ne laissant aucun lien entre le mal et le sorcier. Maintenant totalement libre, l'ex-mangemort quitta le département des Mystères et rejoignit le bureau de l'état civil pour changer de nom et abandonner l'abjecte nom de Rogue pour celui de sa mère chérie, Prince. Il ressortit heureux et enfin totalement libre, physiquement et mentalement. C'est avec un immense bonheur se lisant dans ses yeux noirs qu'il quitta les lieux afin de retrouver sa maison.

Quand il arriva dans le manoir des Prince, il découvrit l'horreur absolu.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Alors que Severus, James et Sirius étaient au Ministère de la Magie, Lily décida de continuer le nettoyage avec l'aide de ses cinq enfants dont quatre adoptifs. Elle déposa les cinq petits dans une chambre, puis quand la pièce était propre, elle les mettait dans une autre pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle les mette dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Comme Harry ne voulait toujours pas manger seul, elle installa les cinq petits sur cinq grandes chaises qu'elle avait fait apparaître, autour de la table qu'elle avait nettoyé. Les cinq enfants étaient parfaitement calmes et attendaient que la jeune mère de famille termine la préparation du repas. Elle leur fit à tous des coquillettes avec du jambon et des haricots verts. Alors que Lily allait s'asseoir afin de nourrir Harry, elle vit que les quatre autres mangeaient seuls leur repas. Voyant cela, Harry prit sa cuillère et tenta de se nourrir seul en imitant les quatre autres. Lily était heureuse car grâce aux nouveaux, Harry devenait plus autonome.

Elle put ainsi préparer son repas, le même repas que les cinq enfants. Elle eut un doux sourire quand elle vit les quatre petits manger sans aucun problème alors que son Harry s'en mettait partout. Lily eut un petit rire devant l'aspect de son petit garçon. Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Siranna se tortilla sur sa chaise haute et schouina en tendant la main vers un pot. Lily comprit immédiatement ce que voulait la petite fille. Elle la prit dans ses bras, puis l'emmena vers un coin de la cuisine où elle fit apparaître un pot. Ecarlate, Siranna se soulagea heureuse que ses hommes ne puissent la voir faire ses besoins. Quand elle eut terminé, elle tenta de parler et ne réussi qu'à dire :

-Sira finit.

-Tu parles ma puce. C'est bien.

La jeune mère lança un sort de nettoyage sur la fillette, fit disparaître ce qu'il y avait dans son pot, puis la replaça sur sa chaise haute afin qu'elle puisse reprendre son repas. Les trois autres se regardèrent, puis William lança :

-Willy pot.

Lily avec un sourire lui retira sa couche, puis l'installa sur le pot afin qu'il puisse se soulager. Les deux autres demandèrent la même chose et y allèrent après William puis reprirent leur repas. Harry regarda sa mère et demanda :

-Harry pot ?

Lily folle de joie prit son fils, lui retira sa couche et pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry utilisa le pot. Tout fier de lui il montra ses déjections à sa mère qui le félicita, puis après l'avoir nettoyé et lui avoir mit une autre couche, elle le replaça devant son repas. Le petit garçon mangea ses coquillettes en essayant d'imiter les quatre autres, mais avec plus de difficulté.

Quand ils eurent terminé de manger, quatre cinquième des enfants étaient propres. Quant au cinquième, Lily nettoya délicatement Harry, puis elle plaça les enfants dans la même chambre afin qu'ils puissent dormir. Si Harry s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, les quatre autres discutèrent pour savoir comment effectuer au mieux leur mission futur. Ils parlaient depuis une bonne heure quand ils s'endormirent. Leur corps d'enfant ne pouvant rester plus longtemps éveillé. Lily ouvrit la porte et eut un doux sourire en voyant les cinq enfants dormir si profondément. Maintenant certaine qu'ils dormaient, elle se remit au nettoyage de la maison. Elle était quand même heureuse de connaître les sorts ménagers lui permettant de nettoyer sans aucun problème une maison. De plus, elle était suffisamment puissante pour lancer des sorts qui nettoyaient sans avoir à les relancer. Cependant, malgré sa puissance il lui faudrait au moins deux mois pour tout faire toute seule et le manoir des Prince était tellement grand qu'elle n'en voyait pas le bout. Quand les enfants se réveillèrent, elle venait de terminer la quatrième chambre et elle avait l'air d'être épuisée.

Quand les enfants virent cela, ils furent effrayés. Ils avaient peur qu'elle ne s'épuise à mort. Durant la guerre, les quatre cavaliers avaient vu des sorciers mourir pour avoir trop utilisé leur magie. Siranna balbutia :

-Lil, dodo ?

Lily embrassa la fillette sur le front et murmura :

-Tu as raison, je vais aller me reposer un peu. Jusqu'à ce que ton père et tes oncles reviennent.

La petite fille fit un doux sourire à la jeune femme et voulut l'aider. Elle décida de s'occuper du ménage quand la jeune sorcière serait endormie. Lily emmena les enfants dans le parc avec les jouets d'Harry, puis s'allongea sur le canapé et s'endormit en quelques secondes. Maintenant sûr que la jeune mère était endormie, les quatre cavaliers se firent la courte échelle afin de quitter l'enceinte du parc et d'aider la jeune sorcière à tout nettoyer pour qu'elle ne s'épuise pas et qu'Harry ne se retrouve pas entre les mains des Dursley, spolié par les Weasley. Quand les quatre furent de l'autre côté, ils virent Harry les larmes aux yeux, prêt à se mettre à pleurer. Les cavaliers décidèrent de l'aider à passer de l'autre côté, puis tous les cinq filèrent à quatre pattes dans les chambres non nettoyées.

Ils se regardèrent sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, puis Damien se décida. Il fit des gestes de la main, mais en vain. Enfin à part remuer la poussière à ses pieds. Harry ne comprenait pas ce que voulait faire ses nouveaux frères et sœurs. Il voulait les aider, mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Siranna lui dit :

-Chambre propre.

Le petit garçon réfléchit, puis lança sa magie qui nettoya parfaitement la pièce. Les cavaliers étaient vexés. Ils n'arrivaient à rien. Ils étaient pourtant des sorciers maintenant. Alors pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Peut-être parce qu'ils pensaient toujours en personne sans magie. Daniel ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait, à savoir le nettoyage de tout le manoir. Tout en se concentrant, il expliquait aux autres, avec le peu de mots que son petit corps était capable de créer, ce qu'il voulait faire. Les quatre autres, Harry inclus firent la même chose. Tous ressentirent soudain un épuisement total et ils s'endormirent en deux secondes.

Quand James et Sirius revinrent sans Severus mais avec Remus, ils découvrirent Lily en train de dormir profondément. James transforma un coussin en une chaude couverture et la plaça sur son épouse endormie, le loup-garou restant avec elle et s'endormant dans un fauteuil en quelques secondes, les émotions des jours précédents l'ayant vidé de toute énergie. Les deux sorciers décidèrent d'aller voir les enfants pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre des petits, James eut un coup au cœur en voyant la chambre vide. Sirius plus calme que son meilleur ami qui frôlait la crise cardiaque lança un sort basique :

-Pointe Harry Potter.

Avec un sourire narquois, Sirius suivit la direction pointée par sa baguette et rejoignit une chambre parfaitement propre et rangée. Là, ils découvrirent les cinq enfants profondément endormis. Avec un doux sourire, James et Sirius lancèrent un mobilicorpus et emmenèrent les cinq enfants dormir dans leur lit. Après les avoir bordés et embrassés, les deux sorciers rejoignirent Lily qui se réveilla de sa sieste. Alors que la jeune sorcière s'étirait bienheureusement, James s'assit près d'elle et lui demanda doucement pour ne pas réveiller Remus :

-Tu as bien dormi, ma Lily ?

-Oui, ça m'a fait du bien. Il y a tellement de pièces à nettoyer que je n'en vois pas le bout.

James et Sirius se regardèrent, puis Sirius lui dit :

-Lily, tout est propre. Enfin, le peu qu'on a vu est parfaitement propre.

La jeune femme regarda son époux et son presque beau-frère, puis fila dans les chambres, là elle découvrit que tout était nettoyé et rangé. Elle comprenait absolument pas, jusqu'à ce que James lui dise :

-J'ai… pardon, nous avons trouvé les petits endormis dans une des chambres. Tu penses que ce seraient eux qui ont fait cela ?

Lily se mordilla l'ongle la tête baissée, quand soudain elle releva la tête, regarda son époux puis s'exclama :

-Siranna voulait que j'aille dormir. Je crois qu'elle craignait que je m'épuise et meurs en utilisant trop ma magie. Je pense que ce sont eux cinq qui ont tout fait, y compris Harry.

James tourna la tête vers l'étage et murmura :

-Plus je les côtoies, plus je les aimes ces petits.

-Nos enfants. Ce sont nos bébés. Tous.

James serra sa femme contre lui et chuchota :

-Oui, nos bébés.

Sirius eut un doux sourire. Ces quatre enfants avaient commencé leur vie dans le sang, mais la continueraient dans le bonheur et l'amour d'une bonne famille. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas de la même famille, mais par un concours du hasard, ils étaient maintenant des frères et une sœur qui seraient unis comme les quatre doigts et le pouce. Lily se rendit compte que bien qu'il y avait un nouveau venu, il manquait quelqu'un.

-Où est Severus? Où est mon frère ?

-J'ai une bonne et une moins bonne nouvelle. La bonne, c'est qu'il aura l'ordre de merlin première classe pour le courage qu'il a eut en tant qu'espion. La moins bonne, c'est qu'il doit rester dans le département des mystères jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à le débarrasser de sa marque.

Lily sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Enfin, son frère serait libre. C'était la plus belle nouvelle de la journée. Elle avait vraiment hâte que son frère revienne. Mais bon, elle avait beaucoup de chose à faire. Le repas pour eux, donner le bain à ses enfants et les regarder grandir en sécurité et dans le bonheur le plus complet.

Le lendemain, les cinq enfants s'étaient réveillés tard avec la tête comme une pastèque en ayant trop utilisé leur magie. Lily les embrassa tous et leur murmura :

-Il ne faut pas faire de tels actes, c'est dangereux pour vous. Votre noyau magique n'est pas assez stable. C'est pour cela que les cours de magie ne commence qu'à onze ans.

Les cavaliers eut l'air de parfaitement la comprendre et de bouder en se rendant compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ce qu'ils voulaient avant leur onze ans. Lily pouffa un peu devant leur mimiques, puis après leurs avoir fait leur toilette, les descendit tous au salon et les regarda jouer avec des peluches pour Harry et des cubes pour les quatre autres. Elle ne pouvait savoir que les quatre petits mettaient en place des plans afin d'écarter définitivement les Weasley de la vie de Harry et des Potter.

Le temps passa paisiblement pour la petite famille qui demandait régulièrement des nouvelles de Severus, jusqu'à ce qu'un an après son arrestation, la meilleure nouvelle arriva, le Département des Mystères avait trouvé le moyen pour retirer définitivement la marque des Ténèbres. Severus Rogue, enfin, Severus Prince allait rentrer. Les cinq petits étaient tellement heureux que leurs magies firent des leurs et modifia le manoir austère. Devant les maraudeurs hilares, la maison devint arc-en-ciel du rez-de-chaussée au toit. Lily ne savait pas quoi faire pour retirer les couleurs, quand un cri d'horreur retentit dans le jardin. Le maître de maison venait de rentrer chez lui.

Severus regardait avec horreur les dégâts quand cinq fusées se jetèrent sur lui en criant de leur voix d'enfant :

-Oncle SEVERUS !

L'ex-mangemort serra contre lui les cavaliers et Harry qui s'obstinait à lui embrasser la joue alors que Siranna lui caressait le bras exempté de la moindre marque. Elle était heureuse car elle savait qu'il était maintenant libre. Totalement libre. Sa vie d'espion était terminée, il allait pouvoir se marier et avoir des enfants. Il fallait simplement qu'il trouve la femme qui illuminerait sa vie.

Maintenant que l'ancien mangemort était de retour dans sa maison, il se retrouva à devoir faire face aux sept gamins, Harry, Siranna, William, Daniel, Damien, James et Sirius. Le pauvre serpentard avait l'impression d'être le père d'une grande tribu tandis que Lily houspillait son mari quand il décidait de faire des bêtises pour amuser les enfants et que Remus calmait Sirius quand il voulait en faire de plus grosses encore.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Maintenant que Severus était de retour, la vie de famille se créa dans les rires et les cris. Les maraudeurs et le serpentard durent mettre leur fierté de côté, surtout quand Lily était dans les parages. La jeune sorcière faisait rire aux éclats les cavaliers quand elle lançait des sorts cuisants sur l'arrière-train des hommes. Les quatre enfants attendaient avec hâte que leurs corps soient suffisamment grands pour pouvoir parler normalement afin d'en apprendre plus sur la magie. De plus, il y avait une chose qu'ils n'aimaient pas, c'était de ne pas dormir dans la même chambre qu'Harry. En effet, quand Severus était revenu, les adultes avaient décidé que chaque enfant aurait sa propre chambre. Harry était triste car ses frères et sœur ne dormaient plus avec lui. Les quatre jeunes décidèrent qu'Harry ne pouvaient rester seul, ils devaient être avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour se débrouiller seul. Ils décidèrent donc qu'après avoir été couché, ils rejoindraient Harry et ils monteraient la garde chacun leur tour et ce, toute la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit assez vieux. Le soir était tombé, et les adultes déposèrent les enfants dans leurs nouveaux lits, puis comme chaque soir, à chacun d'eux, Lily leur raconta un conte sorcier. Les quatre enfants fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent en quelques secondes.

Lily s'approcha de Siranna et la réveilla tendrement en passant sa main sur son visage. Siranna ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec horreur que le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. Elle qui avait l'habitude des nuits blanches s'était couchée avec les poules. Peut-être qu'un des autres avait pu effectuer la mission. Elle l'espérait en tout cas. Malheureusement, son espoir s'effondra quand les trois autres arrivèrent avec un air endormi des plus mignons sur le visage. Les quatre se regardèrent, puis soupirèrent lourdement. Leurs corps enfantins leur avaient joué un très vilain tour. Ils allaient devoir faire avec leur faiblesse. Lily caressa doucement le visage bougon de Siranna et lui demanda :

-Tu as mal dormi ma puce ?

-Sira dodo Harry.

-Tu veux dormir dans son lit ? demanda Lily.

-Nan ! Sira dodo ave Harry.

-Tu veux dormir dans sa chambre ?

-Vi !

Lily réfléchit un instant, puis accepta en embrassant la fillette :

-D'accord, tu vas dormir dans sa chambre.

Siranna fit un grand sourire à Lily, heureuse que la sorcière la comprenne. Les trois autres se regardèrent, puis se mirent à pleurer. James se précipita et les serra contre lui en chuchotant :

-Que se passe-t-il mes poussins ?

-Veut dodo Harry ! pleurait Damien qui était le meilleur comédien de la troupe.

Les deux parents poussèrent une exclamation ému devant l'amour que ressentait les enfants envers leur Harry. C'est avec les larmes aux yeux que Lily et James acceptèrent que les cinq enfants dorment dans la même chambre. Maintenant qu'ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, les quatre cavaliers se calmèrent et firent de grands sourires à leurs nouveaux parents. Parents qui embrassèrent avec tendresse leurs enfants. Ils ne virent absolument pas Severus regarder avec stupéfaction les quatre petits. C'étaient des serpentards nés, ils avaient la ruse du fondateur et ils étaient capable d'avoir ce qu'ils voulaient quand ils le voulaient sans se faire attraper par James et Lily. Sirius et Remus regardaient les enfants avec la même fierté que les Potter et se tournant vers Severus lui demandèrent :

-Que t'arrive-t-il Sev ?

-Ce sont de futurs serpentards !

-Ne parle pas de malheur, s'exclama Sirius avec horreur.

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? demanda Severus.

-Remarquer quoi ? interrogea Remus.

-Tu vois des larmes sur leurs joues, siffla le serpentard.

Les deux maraudeurs regardèrent les petits et virent des sourires non pas de joie, mais de victoire. Ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient et là, les maraudeurs comprirent ce qu'avait dit Severus. Les quatre petits avaient leur place toute trouvée à Serpentard. Ce fut aussi à ce moment que Sirius remarqua une chose :

-Vous avez remarqué ?

-Quoi ? demanda Remus.

Severus regarda le groupe et comprit :

-Ils entourent toujours Harry. Comme s'ils le protégeaient.

-Oui. Harry n'est jamais seul. Je n'avais pas fait attention, mais il y a toujours au moins deux petits avec lui, expliqua Sirius.

-Peut-être tout simplement qu'avec la mort de leurs parents, ils tentent de protéger leur nouvelle famille, murmura Remus.

Ce faisant, il regardait les enfants qui mangeaient avec bonheur le repas que leur avait fait Lily et James même si les toast étaient complètement cramés. Siranna regarda les morceaux de charbon amoureusement préparé par leur père et décida de le manger pour lui faire plaisir. A la première bouchée, elle crut vraiment croquer dans un morceau de charbon. A la deuxième bouchée, elle sentit un léger goût de toast dans la tranche carbonisée et à la troisième bouchée, Lily lui retira des mains et la jeta à la poubelle afin de lui donner un toast cuit, pas trop. James embrassa tendrement la fillette sur le front heureux qu'elle essaie son petit déjeuner pour lui faire plaisir. Il la regarda dévorer le toast et boire son biberon de lait. La petite fille regardait avec joie ses amis et sa nouvelle famille manger sans craindre quoi que ce soit. Cependant, elle savait que ce moment de paix ne durerait pas et qu'ils devraient tout faire pour éliminer tout ce qui pourrait transformer Harry Potter en un monstre de cruauté et de malveillance. C'était vraiment un bon gamin et il avait simplement vécu trop d'horreur pour garder sa santé mentale. Mais avec eux comme protecteurs, il resterait le gamin qu'il était et qu'il aurait toujours dû être.

Alors que Siranna pensait à ce qui allait se passer dans le futur, Severus discutait du présent. Il savait de source sûr que leur vieux professeur de potion était champion d'explosion de chaudron, et que les parents d'élève ne voulaient pas plus de ce vieux bonhomme. Hors, comme il était maître de potion, il pouvait envoyer sa candidature afin de garder un œil sur Albus. Les maraudeurs refusèrent avec force, car il risquait sa vie alors qu'il était enfin libre. En entendant ce tonnerre d'objection, Severus sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait trouvé une famille qui le soutenait et le protégeait. C'est pour cela qu'il se battit pour devenir professeur de potion à Poudlard. Lily lui demanda :

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Parce que je veux avoir un apprenti pour lui apprendre tout ce que je sais en matière de potion, répondit Severus.

Devant la passion que ressentait Severus pour les potions, Les maraudeurs et Lily acceptèrent que Severus pose sa candidature pour le poste de professeur à Poudlard. Mais ils lui ordonnèrent une chose, il devait revenir ici les week-end et ce n'était pas négociable. Severus bougonna :

-Bande de papa et maman-poule !

-Et fier de l'être ! s'esclaffa Sirius.

Tous explosèrent de rire pendant quelques minutes avant que Severus n'aille dans son bureau afin d'écrire sa lettre de motivation et peu après regarda son corbeau s'envoler vers la vénérable école de Magie.

Loin de là, à Poudlard, le vieux directeur s'arrachait les cheveux. C'était la cinquième fois en trois semaines qu'un élève se retrouvait à l'infirmerie à cause du trop grand laxisme de son professeur de Potion Horace Slugorn. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tous les jours, les préfets le prévenaient du danger de ce professeur, mais il n'y avait personne pour le remplacer. Il était prêt à en pleurer quand un corbeau qu'il reconnaîtrait entre tous entra dans la tour et lui donna la missive qu'il portait. Albus se jeta sur la lettre et se mit à danser de joie. Enfin, il allait pouvoir remplacer son professeur. Mais comment se débarrasser de ce vieux professeur. Il était en train de réfléchir à comment se débarrasser du danger public quand le président du conseil de l'école, Abraxas Malefoy arriva en rage et lui ordonna :

-Trouvez un autre professeur de Potion, celui-là est un danger public !

-Ô ! Quelle étrange coïncidence ! s'exclama Albus avec des yeux pétillants de malice.

-Laquelle ? demanda le sorcier avec méfiance.

-Un maître de Potion reconnut par la ligue des Potions a posé sa candidature comme professeur, expliqua Albus qui était prêt à sautiller de joie.

-Prenez-le ! lui ordonna le sorcier.

Albus allait demander une chose à Abraxas quand la porte s'ouvrit et dévoila Horace Slugorn recouvert d'une épaisse couche de potion qui avait dû exploser. Le professeur furieux s'exclama :

-J'en ai assez ! Je démissionne !

Albus et Abraxas se lancèrent un regard légèrement amusé, puis Albus prit un air désolé qui faillit faire exploser de rire le sombre et digne patriarche des Malefoy, puis demanda :

-Oh ! Cela me désole, mon cher Horace. Tu vas nous manquer. Quand comptes-tu partir ?

-Maintenant !

L'ex-professeur de Potion quitta le château de Poudlard alors qu'Albus soupirait :

-Et sans avoir à payer des indemnités de licenciement. C'est tout bénéfique pour Poudlard.

Abraxas regarda Albus écrire un mot puis envoyer son phénix pour l'apporter à son nouveau professeur de potion.

Loin de là, une dizaine de minute après avoir envoyé sa lettre, Severus eut la surprise de voir la réponse apparaître devant lui et devant sa famille de cœur. Sirius prit le pli et lui lit :

-Cher monsieur Prince, pourriez-vous venir immédiatement. Merci. Albus Dumbledore.

Quand Sirius se tut, les maraudeurs regardèrent Severus, la lettre, le phoenix, puis explosèrent de rire. James lança :

-Hé bien, on peut dire que tu avais raison et qu'ils voulaient vraiment se débarrasser du vieil Horace.

-Bon, je vais faire ma valise et…

-Vas-y, on va faire ta valise, prendre tous tes livres et te les apporter à Poudlard, murmura Lily avec un doux sourire.

-Merci petite sœur.

Sur ce, le maître des potions transplana afin de rejoindre l'antique château de Poudlard. Il venait de dépasser les sangliers qui marquaient l'entrée sur le domaine de Poudlard, quand il vit arriver une fusée en robe jaune à chaudrons verts, rouges et bleus lui foncer dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était écrasé dans une étreinte puissante tandis qu'une vieille voix joyeuse lui disait tel un mantra :

-Merci, merci, merci !

Quand il arriva à se dégager de l'étreinte de poulpe, il découvrit Albus Dumbledore tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il était encore plus excité qu'un gamin de cinq ans à qui on disait qu'il allait rencontrer le père Noël. Le vieux directeur lui attrapa la main et le tracta vers le château avec la même allure qu'un hors-bord tracte un skieur. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Lui qui voulait entrer avec dignité dans la majestueuse école se retrouva propulsé dans la Grande Salle avec un directeur survolté. Malheureusement pour ses oreilles, Albus s'écria fou de joie.

-Mes enfants, je vous présente un véritable maître des Potions, le meilleur du monde. Il a été élève ici et c'était le meilleur préparateur de toutes ses dernières années, Severus Prince. Il sera aussi le directeur de serpentard.

-Heu… Bonjour !

Severus sursauta quand l'information atteignit les cerveaux des jeunes élèves qui se levèrent pour l'applaudir à tout rompre. Enfin, ils allaient avoir un véritable professeur. Severus toussota et se reprit pour leur dire :

-Sachez que je serais intraitable sur la discipline. On ne rigole pas dans mon cours, on travaille et on fait attention. C'est un miracle s'il n'y a pas eu de mort durant les cours avec mon prédécesseur, mais sachez que cela a failli être le cas durant ma cinquième année. Je ne veux aucune guéguerre dans ma classe quiconque veut en déclencher une se retrouvera à nettoyer tous les escaliers de Poudlard avec une brosse à dent.

Le silence fut terrible. Les élèves se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient passés d'un professeur qui se moquait de la sécurité à un autre qui leur ferait regretter d'être venu au monde à la moindre incartade. Pourtant cette sévérité les relaxait, car maintenant, sauf stupidité de leur part, il n'y aurait plus d'explosion de chaudron. Alors malgré la menace de représailles en cas d'explosion de chaudron, les élèves firent une ovation à Severus qui sentit ses joues légèrement rougir.

Le directeur de Poudlard attrapa son nouveau professeur et le tracta vers la table des professeurs sous le regard ému de Flitwick et un peu plus froid de Minerva. Quand Severus fut assit à la table des professeurs, il vit que le magnifique siège de directeur avait disparu pour un siège aussi simple que ceux des autres professeurs. Avec un sourire un peu nerveux, Severus tendit la main vers les autres professeurs et dévoila son avant bras libre de toute marque. Un hurlement résonna dans la grande salle, éteignant d'un coup la moindre conversation. Tous se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs et Severus se retrouva sur le sol, Dumbledore l'enlaçant en pleurant à moitié :

-Tu es libre, enfin tu es libre !

-Mais reprenez-vous voyons, tenta Severus.

Minerva soupira lourdement en disant :

-Cela ne sert à rien monsieur Prince, depuis la fin de Voldemort, il est tout le temps excité et préfère jouer avec son phénix plutôt que travailler.

Albus se releva en tirant le bras de son nouveau professeur et lui dit :

-J'ai tellement hâte que tu commences tes cours. Je suis surexcité.

Les professeurs se regardèrent et Severus chuchota :

-Il est toujours comme cela ?

-Oui et des fois, c'est pire, soupira Minerva.

-Ne soyez pas aussi dure, Minerva. Il est plus ouvert et beaucoup moins manipulateur. Tu te rends compte qu'il voudrait se débarrasser de Trelawney pour prendre un vrai voyant.

-Oui et je voudrais remettre en place l'ancien programme de Poudlard, s'extasia Albus.

-Lequel ? demanda Brûlopot.

-Cours obligatoire de traditions sorcières pour les nées-moldus et cours d'étude des moldus obligatoire pour les sangs-purs, mais un cours donné soit par un né-moldu soit par un véritable moldu. On a peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas. Nous sommes en train de perdre des traditions d'une importance capitale. Par exemple, depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas fêté notre mère magie pour le solstice d'hiver ?

-…

-Cinquante ans. Nous devons remettre ça en route et puis comme cela, tous les sorciers seront au même niveau.

Le professeur Dumbledore était tellement excité de son idée qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que toute l'école l'avait entendu et discutait de ce nouveau programme. Les serpentards n'étaient pas vraiment chaud, mais savoir que les vieilles traditions allaient être apprises par tous les sorciers et les nés-moldus, cela compensait le fait d'apprendre le monde moldu. Les serdaigles étaient fous de joie, ils allaient apprendre de nouvelles choses. Les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas aussi fou de joie que les serdaigles, mais ils étaient quand même intéressés par ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir apprendre. Les seuls à faire la tête étaient les gryffondors qui allaient devoir travailler plus.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

De son siège de professeur, Severus n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait et il avait vraiment hâte de raconter tout ce qu'il avait vu à sa famille. Alors qu'il allait commencer à manger son premier repas en tant que professeur de Poudlard, il se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qui avait changé dans sa vie depuis la chute de Voldemort. Il avait aidé à attraper le traitre Peter Pettigrow, il avait dénoncé Rockwood quand il était descendu dans l'antre des langues-de-plomb. En effet, ce dernier avait tenté de le tuer pour avoir trahit le seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait les autres langues-de-plomb au mangemort, mais il n'avait jamais reçu de procès d'après les hurlements déchirants de l'ex-langue-de-plomb. Il n'avait jamais voulu savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il avait vu trop d'horreur dans sa courte vie et ne voulait pas en voir une autre. Il sursauta quand une sonnerie le sortit de sa rêverie. Les cours venaient de reprendre et lui était seul dans la grande salle.

Il se leva calmement et rejoignit la salle de cours qui avait été attribué aux professeurs de Potion depuis des siècles. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette salle, car il y avait trop de différence de température ce qui pouvait modifier les effets des potions. Quand il arriva dans la salle, il découvrit que les élèves de première année des différentes maisons l'attendaient et il découvrit aussi un cauchemar. La pièce était sale et il y avait des éclaboussures de potions sur les murs, le plafond et le sol. Elle était en pire état que dans ses souvenirs et surtout, elle était totalement inutilisable. Il soupira lourdement puis décida de faire son premier cours sans faire de potion. Il eut un petit sourire et devant les élèves retira sa lourde robe de sorcier noir tout en disant :

-Aujourd'hui nous ne ferons pas de potion, pourquoi ?

Les élèves le regardaient avec incompréhension. Severus était assez heureux, car ce n'était que des premières années et ils avaient tout à apprendre. Une petite main de serdaigle se leva dans le silence :

-Oui miss ? demanda Severus à une petite poupée aux cheveux noirs et aux beaux yeux bleus.

-Matilda Woodwarm, professeur Prince, répondit la fillette intimidée par le grand professeur.

-Alors Miss Woodwarm, pourquoi ne peut-on pas faire de potion aujourd'hui ? répéta Severus.

-Parce que la pièce est sale ? répondit doucement la fillette.

-En effet. Cinq points pour Serdaigle. De plus, cette pièce est trop chaude, la température pour une potion est extrêmement importante, une différence de un degré peut faire la différence entre réussite et explosion. Cette pièce ne sera plus utilisée pour faire des potions. Laissez vos affaires et suivez-moi je vais vous montrer une bonne salle de potion.

Il sortit de la pièce et marcha vers son ancien labo de potion durant sa scolarité. Il eut un sourire quand il entendit les élèves trottiner derrière lui. Au bout de cinq minutes, il arriva devant un tableau de Salazar Serpentard et attendit les élèves. Quand ils furent tous là, Severus leur dit :

-Je vous présente mon idole, Salazar Serpentard. C'était un véritable génie en potion, il en a inventé des centaines et malheureusement, peu d'entre elles sont arrivés jusqu'à nous.

Un gryffondor aux cheveux châtain aux reflets roux et aux yeux fauves leva la main et attendit que le professeur lui donne la parole.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Morgan Horns, professeur Prince.

-Vous aviez une question, monsieur Horns ?

-Oui, professeur. Quelles sont les potions que Salazar Serpentard a inventé et qui nous sont parvenues ?

Severus fit un grand sourire, heureux de cette question :

-Hé bien, le véritasérum est une de ses inventions, il avait commencé à travailler sur la potion tue-loup qui permet à un loup-garou de contenir la rage du loup, mais il est mort avant de l'avoir terminé, c'est moi qui ait achevé la création de la potion tue-loup avec son aide.

-Génial ! s'extasièrent les serpentards. Les autres élèves étaient heureux, car ils apprenaient de nouvelles choses, plus qu'avant.

Severus s'inclina devant le tableau et eut un léger sourire quand il vit son idole se réveiller et lui faire un grand sourire :

-Severus mon ami, je te l'avais dit que tu serais un parfait professeur. Tu es passionné par les potions et tu arrives à donner cette passion aux autres.

-Merci, maître Serpentard.

-Appelle-moi Salazar, maintenant nous sommes collègues.

-Voyez-vous c'est Salazar qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur les potions et j'avais juré qu'un jour je prendrais ce tableau pour le mettre dans mon labo de potion et malheureusement, il est impossible de retirer le moindre tableau et de le sortir du château. Alors nous allons tous chercher une salle assez froide, mais surtout pas humide. Je veux que vous vous mettiez par quatre, un élève de chaque maison. Vous devez apprendre à vous connaître. Le directeur a raison sur une chose. On a peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas, donc apprenez à vous connaître et peut-être deviendrez-vous des amis. Allez-y !

Les élèves se mirent par quatre, les gryffondors souriant tout le temps papotant avec les poufsouffles tandis que les serpentards et les serdaigles écoutaient silencieusement ce que disaient les deux autres. Les différents groupes partirent dans des directions différentes, commençant à créer des liens d'amitié que personnes ne pourraient briser. Ni maintenant, ni dans le futur.

Severus resta avec un groupe de trois élèves. Il était quand même heureux du petit groupe, car il y avait la jeune Matilda, Morgan ainsi qu'une jeune Poufsouffle qui écoutait avec attention tout ce qu'il disait. Il salua le tableau et partit tranquillement avec un léger sourire car il avait entendu les trois enfants saluer avec énormément de respect le tableau, comme s'ils étaient face à un professeur bien vivant. Salazar regarda les jeunes suivre leur professeur avec un grand sourire. Il sentait que grâce à Severus, les choses allaient bigrement changer pour le monde de la Magie.

Le petit groupe partit rechercher une pièce assez grande pour devenir une salle de cours mais tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les profondeurs de Poudlard c'étaient des pièces moisies et limites insalubres. Les élèves avec lui étaient effrayés car ils n'étaient jamais allées jusque là. Cependant, ils étaient avec Severus Prince, l'espion mondialement connu qui avait lutté contre vous-savez-qui de l'intérieur alors ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Enfin, tant qu'ils ne le lâchaient d'une semelle bien sûr. Severus écoutait d'une oreille distraite les trois enfants discuter et découvrit que la jeune Poufsouffle Eloise Magden était une sang-pure, que Matilda était une sang-mêlée et Morgan, un né moldu. Les trois enfants représentaient les trois castes du monde sorcier. Ils ne regrettaient qu'une chose, qu'il n'y ait pas de Serpentard avec eux pour créer un lien puissant entre les quatre maisons.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils marchaient, s'enfonçant plus avant dans les profondeurs du vieux château. Les enfants étaient fatigués, mais ils continuaient à suivre leur professeur, car leur curiosité était plus importante que leur fatigue. Eloise murmura :

-J'ai faim !

Morgan la regarda, puis regarda Matilda dans le même état de fatigue qu'Eloise. Tout en marchant, il retira son sac à dos, l'ouvrit et fouilla à l'intérieur afin de sortir des emballages de plastiques rectangulaires. Ensuite, il referma son sac, le remit sur ses épaules et donna aux filles les emballages. Il trottina pour rejoindre le professeur et lui demanda :

-Professeur Prince, vous voulez une barre de céréales ?

Severus baissa la tête vers le jeune garçon et accepta avec un sourire. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à avoir une petite baisse de forme. Il retira la barre de son emballage et croqua dedans. A chaque bouchée, il sentait son énergie remonter et à la fin de la barre, il se sentait prêt à courir le marathon. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les enfants et les virent déguster les barres de céréales en rigolant et en questionnant Morgan pour savoir où il avait trouvé ces merveilles gustatives. Le petit garçon expliqua que son père faisait de la course d'endurance et avait toujours sur lui de l'eau et des barres énergétiques en cas de baisse d'énergie et qu'il avait décidé de faire la même chose. Dans son sac il y avait une bouteille d'eau d'un litre cinq et une dizaine de barres énergétiques au cas où. Eloise demanda :

-Tu trouves ça où ?

-Dans tous les supermarchés et dans les magasins de sport. Tu y trouves des boissons énergisantes, mais je préfère l'eau, car les boissons énergisantes ne désaltèrent pas alors que l'eau oui. Et puis si tu as faim, mieux vaut une barre de céréale, ça remplit bien l'estomac.

-Tu crois qu'on pourrait avoir la même chose, parce que des fois on a un coup de fatigue et le repas est loin.

-Oui, je demanderais à mon père s'il peut nous en envoyer.

-Merci, merci !

Les deux filles se jetèrent sur le jeune garçon et lui embrassèrent la joue. Severus pouffa de rire en voyant l'enfant écarlate. Soudain, il se tourna vers son élève et lui demanda :

-Comment ont réagi vos parents quand ils ont découverts que vous étiez un sorcier ?

Morgan soupira tristement et répondit :

-Ma mère m'a dit que j'étais un monstre et que je devrais brûler en enfer comme tous ceux qui me ressemblent.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir rappelé cela, murmura Severus en se rendant compte que d'autres enfants avaient dû subir ce que lui avait subi entre les mains de moldu intransigeant.

-Ce n'est rien, car mon père a pris le téléphone et a appelé l'hôpital de Powick à côté de chez nous et ma mère y a été enfermée. D'après des médecins, elle est complètement illuminée et si mon père ne l'avait pas fait interner, elle serait passée à l'acte et nous aurait tués mon père et moi.

-Comment votre père a réagi lui ?

-Il m'a dis ceci : tu deviens le meilleur de ta classe et quand tu rentre à la maison, tu fais la vaisselle tout en faisant tes devoirs.

Severus explosa de rire suivit par les deux fillettes qui étaient heureuses que l'enfant ait un père ouvert et tolérant. Le couloir devenait de plus en plus sombre et humide quand ils arrivèrent devant un cul de sac. Devant eux se trouvait une immense porte cadenassée comme pour empêcher que quelque chose sorte et que rien ni personne n'y entre. Severus s'approcha et vit des runes s'illuminer. Matilda demanda :

-Professeur, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce sont des runes. De très anciennes runes. Elles absorbent la magie ambiante afin de se renforcer. Plus il y a de magie, plus elles sont puissantes et plus il est difficile de les briser.

Eloise demanda très intéressée :

-Quand pourra-t-on apprendre les runes, professeur ?

-Il faudra attendre votre troisième année, répondit Severus.

Les trois élèves firent la moue car ils auraient bien voulu apprendre maintenant les runes. Ils regardaient tous avec beaucoup d'intérêt l'immense porte quand une délicate volute de fumée sortit du sol et se posta devant eux. Severus sortit sa baguette et plaça les enfants derrière lui afin de les protéger d'un quelconque danger. Les enfants regardaient la fumée quand elle se transforma en quatre silhouettes. L'un des silhouettes leur dit calmement :

-Vous ne pouvez aller plus avant.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Morgan curieux comme tout.

-Car ici dort Poudlard, répondit une autre silhouette plus froidement.

-"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" Alors Poudlard est un dragon, comprit Severus.

-Oui, nous l'avons vaincu après qu'il nous ait attaqués. Il voulait dévorer les enfants car leur magie pure et innocente est un véritable régal pour lui. Depuis des siècles, il dort et il vaut mieux ne pas le réveiller, car il risquerait de détruire le monde. Les moldus le connaissent sous le nom de la bête, et craignent son nombre, 666.

Les élèves étaient estomaqués et ne voulaient qu'une seule chose s'enfuir. Severus demanda aux fantômes :

-Bien, nous n'allons donc pas le réveiller et repartir en oubliant le chemin que nous avons pris à l'aller.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? demanda une troisième silhouette.

-Connaîtriez-vous une salle assez grande pour devenir une salle de classe et assez froide pour faire un bon labo de potion ? répondit Severus.

Tous les vivants eurent un hoquet quand les silhouettes apparurent plus nettement. Ils avaient devant eux les fondateurs de Poudlard que personne n'avait vu depuis mille ans.

-Et bien vous avez la salle de classe de potion, près de la salle commune de Serpentard, commença Godric.

-Vous, vous étiez du genre à faire exploser vos potions, non ? lança Severus avec sarcasme.

-En effet, mon cher ami ici présent n'a jamais été capable de faire une potion même quand sa vie était en danger, acquiesça Serpentard avec un léger sourire.

Godric bougonna alors que Salazar se moquait de lui gentiment. Voyant que le nouveau professeur de potion était en train peu à peu de s'énerver, le fondateur lui dit :

-Vous avez besoin de quoi en fait ?

-Une pièce assez grande pour contenir une cinquantaine d'élèves et autant de chaudrons. On doit pouvoir se mouvoir sans problème. Elle ne doit pas être trop lumineuse ni trop sombre et la température doit rester stable dans les environs de 12°C, répondit Severus.

-Rien que ça ?! se moqua Godric qui se prit une claque de la part de Rowena et d'Helga tandis que Salazar regardait le maître des potions avec fierté.

-Enfin, après des siècles nous avons enfin un véritable maître des Potions. Je connais la pièce qu'il vous faut. Suivez-moi !

Le professeur enjoignit les élèves émerveillés à suivre le fondateur qui les emmena assez près de l'ancienne salle de cours mais sur le côté opposé du couloir. il s'arrêta devant un bas relief représentant un lion faisant exploser un chaudron. Severus entendit la voix de Salazar dans son esprit lui dit :

-Voici l'entrée de mon laboratoire de potion. Le mot de passe est "Godric est une quiche en potion"

Severus pouffa de rire puis murmura le mot de passe :

-Godric est une quiche en potion.

Alors que Godric allait rugir de colère, il vit le bas relief s'écarter et une porte apparaître, puis s'ouvrir. Le fondateur rougit devant les trois élèves qui pouffaient. Les autres fondateurs découvrirent en même temps que le professeur une pièce froide, mais pas humide, grande et parfaitement blanche. Tout était là, les paillasses parfaitement rangées, le tableau noir, une horloge et une magnifique bibliothèque remplit de livres de potion protégés par une vitrine. Les élèves ne purent dire qu'une seule chose :

-Ouuaaahhh !

-Tout à fait, ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurai employé, mais il exprime bien le sentiment que je ressens en voyant cette salle de cours, répliqua Severus avec un sourire malicieux.

Il regarda l'horloge et découvrit que le repas du soir allait bientôt être terminé. Ils avaient passé toute la journée à rechercher une salle digne de ce nom. Il se tourna vers les élèves qui l'avaient suivi fidèlement et leur dit :

-Bien, cinq point pour chacun d'entre vous pour m'avoir obéi. Je vais vous donner des devoirs à faire. Vous allez rechercher pour la prochaine fois ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire pour réussir une potion. Vous donnerez l'intitulé de cette recherche à vos camarades de première année. Dites-leur bien que j'adorerai leur faire nettoyer toutes les salles moisies que nous avons croisé s'ils ne vous écoutent pas. Vous avez compris ?

-Oui professeur Prince.

Severus regarda les trois enfants terminer d'écrire ce qu'il avait demandé et vit qu'Eloise et Morgan avaient beaucoup de mal à écrire avec une plume. Il eut soudain un éclair de génie et leur dit :

-Bien. Avez-vous tous votre emploi du temps ?

Les trois élèves lui donnèrent leur feuilles et Severus vit qu'ils finissaient tous le mercredi à 15h30.

-Bien, je vois que vous avez deux heures de libre le mercredi. Je veux que rejoigniez tous vos camarades de premières années pour leur dire que ces deux heures seront utilisés pour apprendre à écrire avec une plume.

Les trois élèves regardèrent le professeur avec joie, ils avaient un mal fou à écrire et quand ils terminaient leur devoir, il était maculé de tâches d'encre.

-Nous allons les prévenir. Merci professeur Prince, s'exclama le gryffondor qui se retenait de pas se jeter dans sur le professeur pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Bien, je vais vous ramener dans la grande salle, et je vais expliquer la raison de votre absence.

-Comment cela professeur ? demanda Matilda.

-Cela fait plus de six heures que nous cherchons cette salle et le repas dans la grande salle va bientôt se terminer.

Severus ferma la porte, mit une tonne de sort plus ou moins vicieux pour la bloquer, puis entraîna les enfants afin des les ramener vers la grande salle.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Quand ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, ils découvrirent que le professeur Dumbledore était proche de la crise cardiaque et que le professeur de métamorphose avait de la fumée sortant des oreilles. Il y eut un soupir de soulagement quand les trois élèves foncèrent vers les premières années et leur dirent ce que le professeur de potion leur avait dit précédemment. Les enfants sortirent leur emploi du temps et rajoutèrent les heures avec le professeur de potion, puis sur une feuille de parchemin pour certains et leurs agendas pour d'autres, ils mirent les devoirs à faire.

Il y eut soudain un silence de mort quand le jeune gryffondor alla voir les serpentards et leur expliquèrent ce qu'ils devaient faire en potion et pour l'écriture. Certains parmi les plus vieilles familles savaient parfaitement écrire avec une plume, mais ils se doutaient qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt de refuser sous peine de se retrouver à nettoyer des pièces plus moisies les unes que les autres. Le jeune gryffondor salua ses camarades de Serpentard, puis rejoignit les gryffondors. Certains rouges et ors étaient furieux que le jeune garçon ait osé discuter avec des sales serpents, des futurs mangemorts. Quand Morgan voulut s'asseoir à la table des gryffondors, un quatrième année le bouscula et siffla pour que les professeurs ne l'entendent pas :

-Sale traitre, tu n'as rien à faire là. Rejoint les sales serpents !

Morgan regarda les autres avec stupéfaction, jeta un coup d'œil vers ces nouvelles camarades, quand une pomme de terre vola et s'écrasa sur la tête du quatrième année. Il se redressa d'un bond, se tourna vers l'origine de l'attaque et vit une première année, qui jouait avec une tomate, alors qu'un autre tenait deux œufs durs et ainsi de suite. Il avait face à lui tous les premières années prêts à déclencher une bataille de nourriture monstrueuse. La fillette qui avait lancé la pomme de terre gronda :

-Tu disais quoi ? Tête de gland.

-Espèce de sale…

En moins de cinq secondes, il se retrouva attaquer par les premières années qui lui lançaient de la nourriture à la figure. Quand des pommes se mirent à voler, le jeune décida de fuir de la grande salle. La fille hurla :

-Je m'appelle Eglantine Riders, je suis à gryffondor et j'ai parlé pendant deux heures avec Cliff Hanger de Serpentard et c'était génial. J'ai parlé avec Alexandra Shaun de Serdaigle et Billy First de Poufsouffle et le premier qui dit que mes amis sont sales, je lui enfonce mon œuf dans le c…

-Miss RIDERS ! rugit McGonagall outrée par ce langage.

-Miss Riders n'aurait pas eu besoin de dire cela, si certains gryffondors n'étaient pas remplis de préjugés. Ils me font d'ailleurs penser à… ah oui, ils me font penser à des mangemorts. Après tout, Peter Pettigrow est un mangemort et c'est un gryffondor. J'étais à Serpentard et je suis devenu espion pour le camps de la lumière afin de battre ce malade mental. Ce n'est pas notre maison qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes, mais nos choix. Vous pouvez ainsi être un fier Gryffondor et devenir une véritable ordure, lança Severus en jetant un œil noir vers Minerva McGonagall. Elle était choquée, Severus Rogue ou Prince le fier Serpentard avait protégé une humble Gryffondor.

-Je…

-Il est vrai qu'un œuf sert à être mangé et non pas à servir de bouchon pour une bande de cornichons.

Morgan pouffa de rire et s'assit avec fierté à la table des Gryffondors sous les regards de mépris des plus vieux. Les premières années se regroupèrent et discutèrent de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils discutaient depuis une vingtaine de minutes, quand ils arrivèrent à une seule conclusion, ils n'appartenaient pas à Gryffondor. Morgan se releva, s'approcha de Severus et dit de façon a être entendu dans toute la grande salle :

-Professeur, il manque une table !

-Une table, dites-vous ?

-Oui, professeur. La table des Chimères, ceux qui acceptent tout le monde, ceux qui trouvent que ne pas mélanger les classes est totalement idiot. Et je suis une chimère.

-Moi aussi, s'exclama une première année de Serpentard, suivit par un premier année de serdaigle avant que tous les autres se rapprochent de Morgan.

Personne ne remarqua les larmes s'agglutinant dans les yeux du vénérable Dumbledore. Ce qu'il avait toujours voulu voir était en passe d'arriver, les quatre maisons allaient bientôt être unis. Alors que Minerva allait exploser, Albus se leva, claqua des doigts et il y eu un énorme changement dans les tables des quatre maisons. En effet, une cinquième table apparu tandis que le blason de poudlard se modifiait. Il y avait toujours les quatre animaux avec leur couleur, mais au centre, là où tout se rejoignait, apparut un cinquième emblème, une chimère violette sur un fond platine. C'était la première fois que cela arrivait, une cinquième maison venait d'apparaître par la volonté de Poudlard qui voulait l'unité des différente maison. Morgan salua avec respect les professeurs, puis s'assit à la nouvelle table et l'emblème de sa maison gryffondor changea pour devenir le nouvel emblème des chimères. D'autres élèves s'installèrent et si certains virent leur emblème changer, d'autres gardèrent leur maison. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de chimères, à peine une dizaine, mais le changement était en place et c'était une chose qu'Albus et Severus voulaient voir.

Ce chambardement stupéfia les élèves et certains professeurs de Poudlard qui ne savaient pas quoi faire. Minerva était heureuse, les maisons se rapprochaient, mais tout changeait tellement vite qu'elle ne savait pas quoi penser. S'insurger ou accepter. Elle se tourna vers Albus et vit son supérieur fou de joie et dévorant avec bonheur son nouveau plaisir culinaire, les fruits. Il pouvait manger des dizaines de fruits par jour. Au moins, il avait commencé à perdre du poids et il n'était pas rare de le voir courir dans les couloirs quand les élèves étaient dans leur dortoir. Après avoir bien réfléchit, Minerva décida que le mieux à faire était de pousser les élèves à totalement s'accepter afin que l'horreur de Voldemort ne revienne jamais plus.

Alors que tout le monde parlait de cette nouvelle maison, l'infirmière regardait avec fierté les efforts d'Albus pour être en forme. Ce que personne ne pouvait savoir à part Fumseck, c'est qu'Albus était obligé de se lancer des sorts de vieillissement pour garder cet aspect de vieillard. En effet, libéré de cette malédiction, son corps s'adaptait à sa puissance et sa magie avait décidé que son possesseur devait avoir une nouvelle vie et donc une nouvelle jeunesse. De ce fait, le vénérable Albus Dumbledor avait maintenant l'aspect qu'il avait à ses 14 ans avec le mental d'un vieillard de cent cinquante ans, mais il se rendait de plus en plus compte que son mental aussi rajeunissait, mais heureusement, ses connaissances ne disparaissaient pas, mais avaient l'air de se retrouver bloquées par un mur. Elles étaient là, mais il n'avait plus la capacité de les utiliser. Il espérait simplement ne pas rajeunir plus sinon, c'est un bébé qui dirigerait Poudlard. Cependant, il avait, apparemment cessé de rajeunir au début de la semaine. Ce qu'il aimait bien faire, c'était perdre son aspect de vieillard et aller en cours sous sa forme normal.

Quand le repas fut terminé et que les élèves quittèrent la grande salle vers leur dortoir afin de se reposer, Severus demanda :

-Albus, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

-Mais bien sûr Severus. Dans mon bureau ?

-Je dirai plutôt à l'infirmerie, grinça Severus qui se demandait si le directeur n'avait pas cru que personne ne se rendrait compte de son problème.

-Heu… ! Bien !

Les deux hommes traversèrent le château jusqu'à arriver dans l'infirmerie. Albus fut étonné quand il vit que tous les directeurs de maison étaient présents. Severus lui demanda :

-Asseyez-vous, Albus.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous savez sûrement que les sorts de vieillissement sont extrêmement dangereux pour le noyau magique et que n'importe quel sorcier adulte sent à des kilomètres la magie qui s'en dégage, lança Minerva avec raideur.

Albus regarda son professeur de métamorphose avec stupéfaction, puis il eut l'air de s'effondrer. Severus lui demanda :

-Albus que s'est-il passé ? La veille de la disparition de Voldy vous étiez limite le mal personnifié et un an plus tard, vous ressemblez à un gamin.

Albus soupira lourdement et raconta :

-Vous devez savoir que je n'ai pas de préjugé sur le sexe de la personne aimé. Quand j'étais étudiant à Poudlard, j'ai rencontré une personne que j'ai aimé avec passion, Elladora Black. C'était un amour réciproque et je voulais l'épouser. D'ailleurs, je l'ai épousé le jeudi 24 octobre 1929. Je venais de devenir professeur de Métamorphose quand Grindenwald un ami que j'avais rencontré à Godric Hollow est revenu. Il avait été amoureux de moi et moi aussi jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Elladora. En découvrant que j'étais marié et heureux en ménage, il a décidé de me retirer tout bonheur. Il a attaqué notre maison le 29 mai 1931. J'étais à Poudlard et je devais rentrer à la maison le lendemain. Quand je suis arrivé, la maison terminait de brûler et ma femme était pendue à un vieux sureau que ma sœur Ariana avait planté quand elle avait six ans. Ce monstre avait écrit au dessus de l'arbre "si je ne peux pas t'avoir, personne ne t'aura". Pendant quatorze ans, on a joué au jeu du chat et de la souris, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit face à face, le 6 mai 1945. Le combat entre nous a duré deux jours et je l'ai vaincu. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru. Il m'a jeté une malédiction qui m'a lié à lui et je me suis retrouvé esclave de sa volonté. Je ne connaissais pas cette malédiction et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle est et comment elle est envoyée. La seule chose que je sais c'est que le jour où Tom a été vaincu, j'ai relâché tous mes pouvoirs et la malédiction a disparu. J'ai repris mes esprits. Je n'étais plus son esclave. J'étais enfin libre. J'ai prévenu le ministère que Tom était mort mais je n'ai jamais dis comment il l'était.

-Personne ne le sait Albus, soupira Severus attristé par la vie de son directeur.

-Moi, je sais. Il a été tué par des moldus.

-C'est impossible, s'écria Minerva horrifié.

-Nous ne connaissons pas les moldus, nous ne savons rien d'eux. Mais je sais ce que j'ai vu, des éclats de balles avec les restes du cerveau de Tom dessus. Les moldus ont dû réussir à créer une arme capable de traverser le bouclier de magie qui entoure les sorciers les plus puissants.

-Oh !

-C'est bien tout ça, mais pourquoi les sorts ? demanda Severus qui voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment des choses.

-Je… je ne sais pas trop. Quand je suis revenu à Poudlard, j'ai fais la fête avec Fumseck, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu reprendre ma forme animagus. On a joué toute la nuit et le lendemain quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais un peu moins de rides. Et tous les jours j'avais moins de rides, jusqu'au moment où je n'en ai eu plus une seule et mes cheveux ont repris leur couleur d'antan. Et le premier septembre de cette année, j'ai découvert que j'ai retrouvé l'aspect que j'avais à mes quatorze ans. Je savais une chose, c'est que si on me voyait avec cet aspect là, je serais renvoyé et mes élèves seraient en danger entre les mains d'homme peut-être mauvais et peut-être à la solde de Tom. Donc voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de me lancer des sorts de vieillissement.

-Vous mériteriez une bonne fessée. Je vais vous brasser une potion de vieillissement, elle n'a pas les mêmes effets secondaires que le sort et elle ne doit être pris qu'une fois par mois.

Albus se jeta dans les bras de Severus Prince en criant de joie. Pour tout le monde, il avait les réactions d'un enfant. Severus se recula, pointa sa baguette sur Albus et siffla :

-finite tempus faslsus !

Tous regardèrent le professeur de potion et ils virent avec horreur que ce n'était plus un ado qui les regardait, mais un môme de six ans. L'infirmière prit le petit dans ses bras, le posa sur un lit et lui lança une batterie de sorts. Le résultat lui fit froid dans le dos, une malédiction faisait rajeunir le directeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse faute de naissance. Comment faire ?

Severus fit un pas en arrière, attrapa Albus puis fit demi-tour et courut chez lui retrouver les maraudeurs afin qu'ils l'aident à sauver le professeur Dumbledore.

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Maintenant que Severus était parti pour Poudlard, les maraudeurs, Lily, les cavaliers et Harry se mirent en tête de ranger les affaires de Severus pour les lui apporter. Tous les sous-vêtements du maître des potions furent impitoyablement atomisés par les cavaliers. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient vraiment laids et en piteux états. Les maraudeurs étaient explosés de rire, mais pas Lily qui s'en arrachait les cheveux outrée de ce qu'avait fait les cinq petits. Car elle reconnaissait les effluves de magie, Harry était dans le coup et elle était prête à parier que c'est lui qui avait entraîné les autres. Elle allait rugir quand elle vit que loin d'être Harry le meneur des troupes, c'était Siranna qui ordonnait et tous les autres obéissaient. Et son nouvel ordre était de changer de couleur les vêtements de Severus. Elle allait réagir quand la cheminée devint verte et Severus accompagné d'un bambin de six ans apparut.

James vit le petit garçon et demanda :

-Est-ce une victime de Voldemort ou de ses mangemorts ?

-Non, c'est une victime de sa propre stupidité. Et pas besoin de me regarder comme cela ! Les sorts de vieillissement sont dangereux et s'ils sont interdits ce n'est pas pour rien, siffla Severus au bambin qui le yeutait d'un regard noir.

Remus demanda :

-Si ce n'est pas un enfant, qui est-ce ?

-Voici Albus Dumbledore, répondit Severus avec emphase, ravi de se moquer de Dumbledore qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder comme l'enfant qu'il était devenu. Lily fondit en voyant ce bambin roux comme un renard aux yeux bleus assombris par la colère et la honte.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Severus emmena tout le monde dans la bibliothèque et expliqua ce que lui avait raconté Dumbledore. Lily sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle regarda avec tristesse le directeur de Poudlard qui venait encore de perdre une année et ressemblait maintenant à un gamin de quatre ans, l'âge des cinq petits démons. Elle se tourna vers Severus et lui demanda :

-Que pouvons nous faire pour lui ?

-Nous devons bloquer son rajeunissement. Et je ne sais absolument pas s'il va reprendre son âge ou s'il va vieillir comme un enfant normal !

L'enfant regarda avec horreur son professeur de potion. Il ne voulait pas rester un enfant, il voulait redevenir un adulte. Malheureusement, son espoir s'effondra quand Eileen Prince apparut et murmura :

-Mon cher bébé, la magie a décidé qu'Albus a trop souffert dans sa vie. Alors qu'il aurait dû la protéger, par la faute de Grindenwald, il l'aurait détruite. Donc, il sera élevé par les Potter comme les quatre petits.

-Mais mère, Albus est le directeur de Poudlard ? Il ne peut pas disparaître comme cela ? s'exclama Severus en imaginant déjà le pire.

-Son frère va le remplacer, il a appris ce qui est arrivé à son frère. Si Albus n'avait pas croisé la route de Grindenwald, leur sœur serait toujours en vie. Vois-tu, Grindenwald n'a jamais supporté qu'Albus ne le voit que comme un ami et aurait voulu l'avoir pour lui. Il a donc tué Ariana et a tout fait pour qu'Albus soit accusé. Il a toujours été attiré par Albus et son amour s'est changé en haine possessive quand Albus s'est détourné de lui pour épouser celle qu'il aimait véritablement.

Albus était horrifié et sentait les larmes s'agglutiner dans ses yeux. Il sursauta quand Lily le prit dans ses bras et le berça. Sans savoir pourquoi et pour la première fois depuis le meurtre de son épouse adoré, il se mit à pleurer. D'abord silencieusement, puis comme si un barrage venait de rompre, toute sa douleur s'échappa et il pleura lourdement dans les bras de sa nouvelle mère. Lily s'excusa, puis rejoignit la chambre de ses cinq enfants qui étaient en train de déchiqueter les affaires les plus moches de Severus. Les cinq petits cessèrent tout mouvement quand ils entendirent les pleurs et virent leur mère se diriger vers la chambre des enfants, avec un enfant dégoulinant de larmes et de morve dans ses bras.

Harry était fou de joie, il avait un nouveau frère. C'était un enfant particulièrement social et joueur. Plus il était entouré, plus il était heureux. Il lâcha donc le dépeçage de robes moches et suivit sa mère. Ses quatre frères et sœur regardaient le nouveau venu avec méfiance, ils étaient encore plus paranoïaques que Maugrey Fol œil et se méfiaient de tout et de tout le monde. Quand ils virent Harry trottiner derrière leur mère, ils soupirèrent, mais décidèrent quand même de faire comme Harry et de suivre Lily et le nouveau venu. Ils se demandaient qui était ce sixième larron quand Lily s'assit sur un siège à bascule et consola l'enfant qui pleurait lourdement, en chuchotant des mots sans aucun sens. Au bout d'une bonne heure de cette crise de larmes, le petit garçon sentit ses yeux se fermer tout seul et il s'endormit en moins de cinq secondes.

Maintenant qu'il dormait, Lily fit apparaître un sixième lit et coucha le petit garçon après lui avoir lancé un sort de nettoyage. Elle allait quitter la pièce quand elle vit que tous ses enfants se trouvaient sur le seuil de la chambre. Harry demanda :

-C'est qui maman ?

-Harry, Siranna, William, Damien, Daniel je vous présente Albus Dumbledore. L'ancien directeur de Poudlard. Il est redevenu un enfant quand une malédiction qu'un méchant sorcier lui a lancé, lui a été retiré. La magie a décidé de lui rendre sa forme d'enfant pour qu'il soit quelqu'un de mieux.

Les cavaliers se regardèrent, puis Siranna demanda :

-C'est possible ça ?

-Oui, c'est de la profonde magie noire.

-Mais la magie est neutre, non ? demanda Siranna au nom de tous les autres.

-Oui et non ma chérie. La magie en elle-même est neutre. Mais une partie a été souillée par le mal et est devenue totalement maléfique. Cette magie est reconnaissable entre toute car elle souille tout ce qu'elle touche.

-Mais et les loups-garous on dit qu'ils sont maléfiques, c'est vrai ? Et les vampires ? demanda Damien qui voulait tout savoir sur ce monde qu'ils avaient tenté de détruire et qu'ils devaient maintenant protéger.

-Aucun être magique ne peut utiliser ou s'approcher de la Magie Noire sans en être incommodé. Les vampires, les elfes noirs et les loups-garous détestent cette magie maléfique et malsaine. S'ils ont l'opportunité de détruire l'utilisateur de cette magie, ils le feront sans aucun état d'âme. Vois-tu mon chéri, ceux qui utilisent cette magie maléfique se noient dedans et deviennent à leur mort des détraqueurs.

-Des détracteurs ? demanda William qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était terrible de devenir un détracteur.

-Un détraqueur, pas un détracteur, mon ange. Le détraqueur est… comment t'expliquer ? Tu te rappelles le dessin animé du seigneur des anneaux ? demanda Lily en se rappelant du film de Ralph Bakshi qu'ils avaient regardé en VHS il y a deux semaines.

-Oui, Daniel était caché derrière toi quand les nazgûl sont apparus, répondit Damien en se moquant gentiment de son frère qui lui tira la langue.

-Et bien les détraqueurs sont l'équivalent dans le monde magique des nazgûls. Ils sont maléfiques et aspirent tout bonheur et toute joie quand ils sont là ne laissant que la souffrance et la douleur.

Les cavaliers et Harry devinrent blêmes ne voulant jamais croiser un détraqueur. Daniel demanda :

-Mais si c'est si terrible, pourquoi faire de la magie noire ?

-Parce que c'est plus simple. Tu penses devenir plus puissant, plus rapidement, mais c'est un leurre. Tu ne deviens pas plus puissant, en fait, tu deviens plus faible et tu perds ton libre-arbitre pour devenir un esclave de la Magie noire

Les enfants tremblèrent devant cette ignominie. Ils se jurèrent tous de ne jamais mettre un pied sur le chemin de la Magie noire. Lily fut fière de voir que ses enfants ne deviendraient jamais mauvais. Voyant que Harry était terrifié par ce que sa mère venait de lui révéler, les cavaliers décidèrent de changer de conversation.

-Donc Albus est redevenu un enfant et que va-t-il lui arriver ? demanda Damien.

-Votre père et moi, nous allons l'élever. Il va avoir besoin de votre aide. Normalement la magie devrait faire ce qu'il faut pour les souvenirs, mais nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il va se passer. Est-ce qu'il va être un enfant avec le mental d'un adulte ou un enfant avec le mental d'un enfant, je ne sais pas et votre père non plus.

-Oh ! s'exclamèrent les cinq enfants qui regardaient le nouveau venu profondément endormi dans le lit.

Tous sursautèrent quand dans un embrasement apparut Fumseck. L'oiseau millénaire se posa sur la tête de lit et regarda avec tristesse l'enfant endormi. Il avait tellement souffert à cause de Gellert, qu'il méritait cette nouvelle chance. L'oiseau chanta tristement le départ de son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, il l'aimait tellement. Il gonfla ses plumes et décida de rester avec Albus. Lily eut un doux sourire quand elle vit Fumseck se poser près de son nouveau fils et se coucher dans le creux du cou d'Albus. Le phénix eut un profond soupir de lassitude et s'endormit sa noble tête posé sur la poitrine de l'enfant afin de sentir les battements de cœur du petit garçon. Lily eut un doux sourire qui s'attrista quand elle vit les joues encore humides de larmes de l'enfant. Les cavaliers et Harry émus par l'histoire tragiques d'Albus, décidèrent de retourner dans leur chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Eileen apparut et chuchota :

-Il est Albus Dumbledore et jamais il n'oubliera. Mais la magie va lui permettre à bloquer ses souvenirs les plus mauvais jusqu'à ses onze ans et de prendre la vie comme elle est. Il sera sage comme le vieil homme qu'il était, mais sera un enfant quand même.

-C'est déjà bien, il va avoir une nouvelle enfance protégée par ses frères et sœurs. Siranna, William, Damien et Daniel sont extrêmement protecteurs avec Harry. Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils feraient à quelqu'un qui blesserait un membre de notre famille. J'espère qu'ils accepteront Albus comme ils ont accepté Harry.

Les cavaliers et Harry discutèrent du nouveau venu. Harry était pour qu'il soit son frère, tandis que Siranna, William, Daniel et Damien étaient un peu moins enthousiastes. Cependant devant le regard de chien battu de Harry, les quatre enfants soupirèrent et acceptèrent qu'il fasse parti de la famille. Mais s'il tentait de les manipuler ou de blesser leur famille, ils n'auraient aucun scrupule à le massacrer. Harry bougonna et lui demanda :

-Pourquoi Siranna, pourquoi tu veux toujours faire du mal aux gens qui voudraient faire du mal à nous ?

-Nous faire du mal, mon Harry. Nous faire du mal, le rattrapa William en serrant contre lui son petit frère adoré, celui qui pourrait être le responsable de la destruction de sa famille.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, puis quand William le lâcha, il se tourna vers Siranna en attendant sa réponse.

-Harry, tu n'as que quatre ans. Ce qui est encore trop jeune pour apprendre la vérité. Quand tu seras plus grand on te dira la vérité. Mais pour l'instant, tu dois continuer à être un enfant, à jouer et à apprendre.

-Pourquoi je suis toujours trop petit ? gémit l'enfant maintenant dans les bras de Daniel.

-Nous n'avons que ton bien-être à l'esprit, nous voulons que tu sois heureux et la vérité pourrait te faire du mal, répondit Damien avec douceur.

-Comme quand maman me dit que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre ?

-Oui, c'est cela. Tous nous ne voulons que ton bonheur. Nous serons toujours là pour toi, nous voulons que tu sois heureux et que tu deviennes un sorcier honnête, droit et tolérant, répondit Siranna avec un doux sourire.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire puis se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur et la serra contre lui en murmurant :

-Je t'aime grande sœur.

C'était la première fois que Harry lui dévoilait ses sentiments et Siranna sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Le sorcier qui allait être responsable de la mort de sa famille lui dévoilait ses sentiments et l'appelait grande sœur. Les autres cavaliers sentirent une émotion intense les saisir alors qu'Harry les serrait aussi dans ses bras. Une peur intense ensevelie William quand le sorcier murmura avec un air démoniaque et les yeux verts virant au rouge :

-Merci ! Mais il est trop tard, je deviendrai quand même le monstre qui a détruit le monde. AHAHAHAH !

-Chut William, tu vas réveiller tes frères et sœurs.

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux affolés et sentit son cœur battre à cent cinquante à l'heure alors qu'il voyait le terrible Harry Potter se pencher sur son lit.

Il ne remarqua pas que les yeux du sorcier étaient marrons et non verts. James prit le garçon tétanisé dans ses bras et le consola tendrement en l'emmenant vers la cuisine afin de lui préparer un bol de lait chaud. Il se calma peu à peu quand il entendit une voix d'homme chuchoter tendrement une berceuse. William se rendit compte alors que ce n'était pas Harry Potter qui se tenait dans ses bras, mais James. C'était la première fois que son père adoptif le consolait de la sorte et le sorcier avait l'air d'être ravi de pouvoir faire son job de père avec l'un des quatre cavaliers. Quand il fut très calme, William se rendit compte qu'il avait simplement fait un cauchemar. Soupirant de soulagement, il se serra contre James et remarqua que son père avait une robe rouge.

-Papa, c'est quoi ?

James eut un sourire immense sous la désignation, "papa". C'était la première fois qu'un de ses enfants adoptifs l'appelait papa. Il était tellement heureux, qu'il serra un peu plus l'enfant contre lui et l'embrassa joyeusement sur les deux joues. Le petit garçon était stupéfait puis se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Il eut un doux sourire, puis toucha la robe de son père et demanda de nouveau :

-C'est quoi, papa ?

James regarda sa robe, puis lui répondit :

-C'est ma robe d'auror. Vois-tu, je voulais démissionner pour rester avec vous mais ta mère m'a un peu forcé la main afin que je continue mon travail. Je n'aime vraiment pas rester au ministère et voir des hommes pourris comme Malefoy s'en sortir en faisant des courbettes.

-Bah, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir ta propre agence de détectives privés. Tu serais ton propre patron, lui conseilla William.

James le regarda avec stupéfaction, puis se mit à réfléchir. Voulait-il continuer son travail d'auror ? Au fond de lui la réponse était non ! Il ne voulait pas risquer sa vie pour des gens égoïstes qui se cachaient derrière un homme ou un enfant.

-Non, je penses que je vais prendre une année sabbatique afin de faire le point sur ce qui serait le mieux pour moi et pour notre famille.

-Joueur sur balais ?

-Joueur de quidditch ? Bof ! le quidditch, c'est un simple hobby et la carrière ne dure jamais longtemps et les joueurs ne rentrent que rarement chez eux. Donc, non ! Je veux pouvoir rentrer tous les soirs.

-Mmmh ! Bon, cuisinier c'est raté, même si tu le fais avec amour.

-Sale gosse! Siffla James en chatouillant avec férocité William qui hurlait de rire. Il avait toujours été chatouilleux.

-Pourquoi ne pas ouvrir un magasin de farce et attrape ? lança William.

James arrêta net de bouger et laissa l'idée entrer dans son esprit. Il releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il allait pouvoir entraîner les maraudeurs dans cette idée géniale. Remus allait enfin trouver un travail. Il voyait déjà le nom de leur magasin, l'antre… non la caverne des Maraudeurs. William eut un léger sourire quand il vit dans les yeux de son père les idées les plus folles traverser son esprit. Le jeune garçon était heureux de son initiative, car son père avait l'air d'être plus heureux que jamais.

Heureux comme tout de son futur métier, James donna un verre de lait chaud à son fils. Il était tellement dans sa bulle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le lait était un poil velu et d'une délicate couleur verte. Voyant la mixture que voulait lui refiler son paternel, William envoya le verre valser dans l'évier. Il venait de faire de la magie sans l'aide de Siranna. Il avait réussi tout seul. Voyant cela, James serra un peu plus son fils contre lui, puis le ramena dans la chambre des enfants. William fit un dernier sourire à son père et s'endormit en quelques secondes, heureux d'avoir permis à son père de changer de vie.

A suivre


End file.
